Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime
by UchihaBlossoms15
Summary: Sasuke's back and Tsunade suddenly gives them a mission in an entirely different universe. Read as Sakura finds out the life she had before Konoha and what relationship she has with everybody in the Vampire Knight Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Originally ****ChErRyBlOsSoM274's fic. I** really want to thank **ChErRyBlOsSoM274** for letting me adopt this story. There will not be any crucial changes, and if so then I will most definitely let the readers know of it. So plz enjoy the story, and review.

**These next few chapters will be - of course - chapters that you guys have already read, but I would advice you to read them again because I changed some events, but read them carefully. Some events, as I have mentioned, are different. But enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight. **

* * *

_**~ Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime ~**_

**_ Chapter 1_**

Today was a day like any other for Haruno Sakura, the sun shining brightly through the white puffs of cloud floating through the sky and folk, civilian and ninja alike walking calmly throughout the peaceful village.

A shoulder length, cherry blossom pink, haired girl was taking a stroll to the Yamanaka flower shop to meet up with her friend Ino to talk about the latest gossip around the village and about their daily lives since it was a day where both kunoichi had the day off.

As the girl whose name was Sakura walked onwards to her destination, she was taking this time to reminisce over her life when she still had a team.

Naruto. The simple name made her think about the person. It had been at least 2 and a half years since she'd last seen him. After he had left to train with Jiraiya, she had been so engrossed with her training as well that the topic of the certain blonde - loud mouth - knuckle headed shinobi hadn't crossed her mind.

One of these days this week was when the arrival of the loud mouth was due. Sakura thought about how strong Naruto had gotten when she last saw him and wondered if he matured since the last time they had met.

Sasuke. If that name was spoken to Sakura before when she was a naive 12 year old genin she would of squealed at the sound of his name and rant on and on about said boy, but now she's much more matured, and she's gotten over her infatuation with the boy and started to focus on her career as a kunoichi of Konoha.

Now a days, training and working at the hospital were more important than gushing over a certain raven and thinking about her looks. Her childhood rivalry for the boy with her best friend Ino was over now, since Sasuke left the village in search for power from Orochimaru. Their rivalry of besting each other was still there and their friendship was re-built stronger than ever. Both girls decided to move on. Ino focusing on her ninja career, as well as Sakura, and dating Kiba Inuzuka - a member of Team 8 and part of Rookie 9.

Finally paying attention to her surroundings Sakura spotted a pair of ladies chatting loudly away a few steps ahead of her at a tea shop. It was not the ladies themselves that caught her attention but what they were talking about was what attracted her attention.

"Did you hear the Blonde Prankster is back in the village with Jiraiya-sama and that Uchiha kid?" spoke one lady, obviously not knowing that her hushed tone of voice was not at all quiet at all. "Ah, the monster fox and the Uchiha survivor. Hasn't he been missing for 3 years?" the other woman replied. "Hai, it was rumored that he left for the Snake sannin, Orochimaru-"

'Blah Blah Blah' was the rest of what Sakura heard after she heard that Sasuke and Naruto were back in the village.

She was also wondering how these women knew such things, but being a young lady herself she knew that gossip gets around quickly. As she neared a corner, the scent of enchanting smells filled her nostrils as a shop with flowers of various colors and scents came into view.

Sakura quickened her pace and in at least 10 seconds was already entering the shop. The sight of the many colors flooded Sakura's view as she made her way to the counter of the shop where she spotted her blonde haired friend.

"Hey Forehead whatcha up to?" Greeted Ino, looking up at Sakura with a smile resting across her lips, and her stunning icy blue eyes glimmering with happiness to see her best friend/rival.

"Nothing much Piggy, just came for a visit and to catch up since we've both been so busy." Gleamed Sakura, letting a light smile grace her features and light up her beautiful - big - emerald green eyes.

"So, how's everything with Kiba?" Questioned Sakura, looking at Ino who removed her apron and walked to the other side of the counter to stand next to Sakura.

With mischief dancing in her eyes, Ino replied "Everything's excellent Forehead. Me and Kiba-kun couldn't be better and don't get me started with matters in the bed. He's such a-" Ino was cut off by the ringing of a bell, signaling someone entering the flower shop.

Footsteps were heard as the 2 girls looked up to see Kiba himself staring up at the girl with a raised brow and sly grin plastered on his face. "Did I interrupt something?" asked Kiba, staring at the 2 girls in front of him, clearly amused at their expressions glued on their faces.

Ino was the first out of the 2 to snap out of the stunned daze and smartly replied back. "Of course Kiba-kun." Sakura resisted slapping her forehead which she grew into.

"I was just about to tell Sakura about our adventures in the bedroom. The things you do like when you-" Ino was once again cut off but by Sakura this time who said,

"Ino-pig, I don't need to know about that!" Sakura quickly intervened, completely flushed and embarrassed.

Kiba bellowed out his laughter and turned to hug and kiss his girlfriend. Sakura, finding this moment very awkward, decided to state her leaving but before she walked out the door, Kiba spoke up after breaking off the kiss and said,

"Later, Saks wait before I forget. Tsunade-sama said she wanted to talk to you and said sneak in some sake cause Shizune took all of her Sake." Finished Kiba.

"Hai, hai will do, Ja ne Piggy, Kiba."

"Ja ne Forehead/Sakura." Ino waved, as Sakura exited the Flower shop and made her way to Hokage Tower, but not before getting a box of Sake, with a few things on her mind. Also keeping a few reminders in her head like talking with Ino later and making sure that no one interrupts them along with the other girls, Hinata and Tenten, and maybe Temari when she comes around.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, it was still the same, but I just added a few things here and there. Nothing too drastic. :)**

~ KatlovesCats ~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Originally ChErRyBlOsSoM274's fic. I really want to thankChErRyBlOsSoM274 for letting me adopt this story. There will not be any crucial changes, and if so then I will most definitely let the readers know of it. So plz enjoy the story, and review.**

**I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_**~ Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime ~**_

_**Chapter 2**_

As Sakura made her way to Hokage Tower, she was greeted with quite a few stares and whispers by the towns folk.

Ignoring the looks and chatter, she decided the best way was to just 'poof' into the Hokage's office to avoid wasting time. Sakura slipped the bottles of sake into her pouch that she was carrying around with her, before rapidly going through the seals and 'poofing' to her destination.

**INSIDE HOKAGE TOWER**

Kakashi's POV~

It's been about half an hour since Sasuke, Naruto and Jiraiya returned to the village, and they still haven't stopped their arguing. Geez, and to think it was difficult looking after team 7 then.

Normal POV~

"BUT BAA-CHAAAAAAAN-"

"URUSAI BAKA!"

"TEME CAME BACK TO THE VILLAGE! HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD SO LET HIM OFF THE HOOK!" Naruto complained to Tsunade, who was struggling as to not strangle the blonde loud mouth in front of her.

"Hn, dobe let her finish." Sasuke grunted, staring at the 2 blondes who were talking about him.

"Hmph, what do you think Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, turning to look at Kakashi, who was sweating like a pig by all the tension suddenly being placed on him.

"Yes Kakashi, what do _YOU_ think?" Tsunade emphasized, putting more pressure on the poor pervert who was stuck in between the heated glares being struck to him by both blondes.

"Ahehe um, I thin-" Kakashi was cut off when a 'poof' sound entered the ears of the 4 shinobi in the room. A cloud of dust flooded their view for a few seconds before clearing off to reveal the beautiful pink haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura.

Not noticing the males present in the room, Sakura stood up from her crouched position, and walked up to Tsunade who was sitting at her desk with a raised eyebrow until Sakura said,

"You called for me shishou?" Before reaching into her pouch, and pulling out the 2 sake bottles, placing it onto the desk of her master.

"Ah Sakura, the person I just wanted to see." Tsunade said, snatching the bottles from their previous place before ripping off the top, and chugging down the bottle.

"Eh, Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, looking at the girl whose back was facing them. By hearing her name, Sakura quickly turned around to be greeted with quite a sight.

There stood the 3 members of her genin team, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke.

Stunned by their appearance, she took her time to look over the 3 starting with Naruto. He looked so much mature, and was taller than herself. His outfit had slightly changed from when she was a genin. It was like his old outfit, except it was black and orange. His spiky blonde hair was as bright as the sun. By the way she held his gaze with his azure blue eyes, it still held it's forever playfulness and fun nature.

Next she turned her attention to Sasuke. The boy who she _USE_ to have a big infatuation on. He had out grown his cute and adorable face to grow into a handsome young man. His defined jawbone, and high cheek bones seemed made like a statue. She noticed his obsidian eyes were darker and colder than before. His hair had grown longer, but still remained the same duck butt shape.

She noticed also that with the uniform Orochimaru had made them where in Sound had certainly showed how much his work had paid off.

Last but not least, her gaze landed on her old sensei who was finally her equal. He looked to be the same as ever with his silver gravity defying hair, and his trademark mask - which covered his face - and his Konoha leaf headband over his left eye.

Kakashi looked up from his book as he could once again feel someone's gaze on him. He looked up to see his female student who surely had grown over the years. Deciding to tease the girl, he said,

"I know we haven't seen each other in a few years Sakura, but you don't have to check me out."

Smirking behind his mask as he waited for the girl's reaction.

A reaction he wanted was a reaction he got when Sakura flushed red, and shouted out,

"PERVERT!" Then proceeded to punch him in the gut which resulted in him flying across the room and through the door to the other side and smash painfully against the wall, and then was greeted by Gai, who shouted,

"KAKASHI MY RIVAL WHO WAS THE PERSON WHO DEFEATED YOU SO EASILY!"

Kakashi could only bend his head forward pointing in the direction through the hole in the door to Sakura which resulted in Gai yelling out,

"YOUTHFUL SAKURA-SAN, YOU ARE SURE STRONG WILLED LIKE YOUR MASTER! KEEP UP THE YOUTHFULNESS!"

Then ended his little '**youthful**' speech with a nice guy pose, and walked away dragging Kakashi in tow.

"Dammit Sakura, that was the 5th door this week." Tsunade slurred out, who was getting the effects off the alcohol, and giggling madly at the reactions from her 2 stunned teammates.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter coming very soon! :)**

~ KatlovesCats ~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Originally ChErRyBlOsSoM274's fic. I really want to thankChErRyBlOsSoM274 for letting me adopt this story. There will not be any crucial changes, and if so then I will most definitely let the readers know of it. So plz enjoy the story, and review.**

**Could someone like me really own such popular animes?**

* * *

_**~ Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime ~**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Ahem, anyway Sakura. I have requested you here because along with your newly returned teammates and sensei, you will be heading out for a B-rank mission to a school called Cross Academy." Tsunade said, already chugging down the second bottle of sake.

"WHAT! Tsunade-shishou! Sasuke just came back and your already willing to let him go for missions without the Elders knowing about his return?" Sakura questioned Tsunade, thinking her teacher was being reckless.

"Of course I'm not reckless Sakura," Tsunade replied, as if reading Sakura's mind. "The Elders already have word of the brats return, but since there's going to be meetings and stuff about the Uchiha's return, don't you think it would be best for him to leave the village under the watch of his teammates? Also it would test his trust if he is actually willing to return to Konoha and serve loyally." Tsunade finished.

"Bu- " Sakura huffed in defeat. "Hai." Sakura mumbled, agitated a bit by the sudden events happening.

"Anyways, back to the reason you were called here. This mission is pretty mysterious considering it should be placed as a S rank mission."

"And why is that Baa-Chan?" asked Naruto.

"Because this mission is requested by someone in a different universe."

**++X++**

"KYA KYA KYA, IDOL-SEMPAI!" Screamed crowds of girls with hearts in their eyes.

"Good morning ladies. I could all hear you. You're all so energetic and cute today." Chirped an electric blue eyed golden blonde haired teen.

"Hanabusa, I don't think Kaname-sama would appreciate your behavior. Especially if it causes more trouble for the prefects." Stated a teen with short, strawberry blonde hair, and amber eyes.

"Aww, come on Akatsuki lay back a bit and enjoy the show." Aidou replied.

A short, slender girl with red/brown eyes and short bark brown hair was shouting and trying her best to direct the crowd of girls in black uniforms into 2 neat lines, but was failing miserably.

*whistle*

"Okay everyone get into 2 rows right now!" Yuki said, trying to get their attention. Suddenly a small group of girls decided to gang up on Yuki.

"Stop hogging the Night Class Yuki Cross just because you're the daughter of the Headmaster!" A random girl said, as a chorus of 'Yeahs' started to irrupt from the group.

"Don't be silly, it's my job as a prefect to make sure you're back at your dorms by sunset." Yuki retorted.

All of a sudden, the rest of the Night Class came through the gates and past the crowds of girls and boys. "KYAAAAA~" the shouts and screams came back at full volume. Yuki was stunned by the screams and was forcefully pushed over to the side by the many girls as they tried in vain to see the males of the Night Class.

"Itai." Yuki whimpered, as she carefully lifted herself off the ground. Then in a matter of seconds, a pale hand was stretched in front of her and a voice as fine as silk was heard.

"Daijoubu, Yuki?" Yuki slowly looked up to see the person she admired for as long as she could remember.

"Kaname-sama." Yuki whispered, lost in his garnet colored eyes.

Kaname helped Yuki up carefully, still locking gazes with her before a few coughs interrupted their moment. Yuki turned around to face a group of angry girls. She quickly straightened her composure then spoke,

"Hai-i, Kaname-sama I'm fine. It's my duty as a prefect to look out for the Day Class students."

The girls stormed off, but Yuki still held her strict composure. It failed a bit when Kaname put his hand on her shoulder then said,

"Please don't be like that Yuki, it makes me feel lonely." His hand slowly trailed up towards her face when another hand came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of his before it could touch her face.

By this time, the crowd of Day Class students had already left to their dorms, which only left the two Day Class students, Yuki and Zero.

"I suggest you go to your class Kuran-senpai. You wouldn't want to be late would you?" Question the silver haired teen, never taking his gaze off the brown haired vampire.

"Of course prefect-san." Kaname smirked, but just as he and the rest of the Night Class were about to leave for their lessons, a loud '**BOOM**' caught their attention.

Everyone's eyes snapped towards the gates where the Night Class students had just come from before they heard a voice come from the big cloud of dust shout out.

"TEME GET YOUR FATASS OFF MY FACE!"

Then running towards them from a distance was Headmaster Kaien Cross who was chirping with glee and shouting out,

"THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE HERE!"

All that was going through everyone's minds was, '_What's going on here?_'

**BEFORE ALL THIS HAPPENED**

~ WITH NARUTO ~

"WHAT? How can that be possible Baa-Chan? I'm stupid, and even I know that that's not possible." Naruto screeched.

"Well it is possible Naruto so '_BELIEVE IT_'" Tsunade imitated, a smug expression stretching across her features.

"Baa-Chan, you think VAMPIRES, and let me repeat, **VAMPIRES** are real?"

"Of course."

"Aw, not this again."

"Okay enough with the chit chat just tell us what we gotta do." Sasuke said, getting annoyed by the 2 blondes arguing about nonsense. He had to agree with the dobe, but then it could be possible as well cause life as a shinobi was anything but normal, and he should know since he spent 2 and a half years with a power corrupted snake sannin.

"Damn Uchiha. Anyway your mission is to protect a school named Cross Academy. There has been incidents where victims have been dried of blood with only the corpse remaining. The headmaster of this school was an old friend of the third, and is worried about his students. Nothing has happened to them, but he just wants to hire extra protection. That was most of the information I got. He said when you get there he'll explain more of the dangers and other precautions." Tsunade said, tossing Sakura the mission scroll.

"It'll be maybe a 6 to 12 month mission. If you accept you'll be given a really big pay, which could buy you a 1 year's worth of ramen. So do you accept?"

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Team 7 replied.

"Tell Kakashi this after he finishes fighting Gai, then go and pack all of your weapons. Only me and you will meet at the gates by 7. Tell Kakashi if he's a minute late, I'll band Icha Icha paradise in this village and have all merchandise, movies, books and so on burned and destroyed. **CLEAR**?"

"HAI!" Naruto and Sakura said. Sasuke merely nodded.

"Yosh, now get the hell out of my office!" Tsunade shouted.

**OUTSIDE HOKAGE TOWER**

"Wow Sakura-Chan, you've gotten so strong since we last met." Naruto said, ignoring all of the stares he was getting from everyone.

"Arigato, everyone's changed as well. Ino and Kiba are to be engaged in a couple of months."

"WHAT? That mutt getting married? I thought I'd never see the day." Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it when I heard it too. Also Neji, Temari and Kankuro are Jonin as well, and Rookie 9 and Team Gai. But excluding you and Sasuke. You two are still genins." Sakura smiled.

"WHAT!? BUT HOW CAN THAT BE!? I'VE GOTTEN SUPER STRONGER!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn, stronger my butt." Sasuke said, which got him an awful reply from Naruto.

"Eww Sasuke, if we wanted to know about your butt we would of said so, you dirty perv."

Sakura bursted into a fit of giggles, and Naruto howled out his laughter as Sasuke turned a light pink.

"Naruto (giggle) stop (giggle, giggle) teasing Sasuke (giggle) " Sakura giggled out, a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks, and a few tears escaped her eyes from all the teasing.

"Come on, let's go get sensei and get ready. It's nearly 7pm." Sakura said, finally getting over her fit of giggles.

"Hn."

"DATTEBAYO!"

**HALF AN HOUR LATER AT KONOHA GATES**

"That pervert has one more sec-" Tsunade was cut off by a 'poof' of smoke, before the cloud dispersed to reveal the silver haired, perverted ninja.

"Hehe, looks like I'm just in time." Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura and Naruto started to mumble things like '_this one time, it would've been alright if he was late_' or '_damn pervert came on time if he didn't it could've been a miracle so we wouldn't have to see that horrible book again._'

"Ahem, anyway when you get there, the Headmaster should be there to greet you. Here's a description." (shows photo of a man with straw colored hair and eyes. His hair was put up in a low pony tail, and a big smile was on his face) Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped, then Kakashi spoke up.

"You said he was a friend of the Thirds right?"

"Hai, he's over 200 years old, and he looks so young!" Tsunade had stars in her eyes, and when she noticed the looks team 7 was giving her, she cleared her throat and continued, "Sakura your sub mission is also to find out his secret to stay so young, and give it to me." Tsunade said, a serious expression on her face which made everyone sweat drop.

"Hai shishou."

"Anyways enough wasting time, it's time to go." Tsunade smiled, performing handsigns at an incredible speed that Sasuke and Kakashi had to use their sharingan to read, but it was too late, because they already had disappeared.

Everything was dark for a while till a sudden white flash of blinding light came into sight before. . . '**BOOM**'! Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi landed on a hard surface, dust blocked their vision. After a few seconds, Naruto shouted out,

"TEME, GET YOUR FATASS OFF MY FACE!"

Looking up the 3 males waited for the dust to clear. When the dust settled, a group of teenagers dressed in uniforms were standing, staring at them with surprised gazes before the same man they saw in the photo came running up to them and said,

"So you're the ninja I hired? You look just like what you looked like in your photos, except wasn't there a girl with you?" The man questioned.

Suddenly a scream was heard, and everyone looked up a few meters above the 3 males on the ground before a small black hole appeared in front of them and down dropped a pink haired girl.

Everyone except Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi gasped as the girl looked up at them with big, innocent emerald, green eyes, then said,

"Nani?"

"Sakura-chan, your hair grew." exclaimed Naruto stretching his hand out to touch it but instead landed on her boob.

Sakura looked down at where Naruto's hand landed for a few seconds before losing her temper. Naruto was to late in removing his hand as Sakura's hair covered her face before she gripped the hand still on her boob, and instantly threw Naruto over her shoulder, still holding on to him and on the ground behind her, creating a large pit.

**"SHANNARO BAKA**!" She yelled, and proceeded to beat him to a pulp.

"Ah, there she is." Kakashi answered, before pulling out his orange book and started giggling like a school girl, while everyone else was just gaping at Sakura and Naruto, except Zero who just watched with bemused eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well same thing, just added a small amount of things. Nothing new here. Lol. Review! :D**

~ KatlovesCats ~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Originally ChErRyBlOsSoM274's fic. I really want to thankChErRyBlOsSoM274 for letting me adopt this story. There will not be any crucial changes, and if so then I will most definitely let the readers know of it. So plz enjoy the story, and review.**

**I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight, obviously.**

* * *

_**~ Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime ~**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Sakura remained on the ground still beating Naruto to a bloody pulp while different emotions crossed everyone's minds and faces.

"SHE'S BACK!?" -Night Class

"Woah, she's so scary! I feel sorry for the blonde." -Yuuki

"Who the hell are they?" - Zero

"*squeal* She's so cute!" -Kaien

"Teehee you're so naughty, Hitomi. ." -Kakashi

"Shanaro baka! **CHAAAAA**!" - Sakura and Inner.

"Stupid dobe, annoying Sakura, disgusting pervert." - Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Sakura beating the crap out of Naruto, then looked at Kakashi to see if he was going to do anything.

All Kakashi did was squeal like a school girl then flip the page of his stupid book. Sighing, Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder then commanded Sakura to stop.

Snapping out of her angry demeanor, she turned to Sasuke with a glare, but when she saw the look in his eyes she knew she was being stupid and reckless. She turned back to Naruto and saw what she had done to him.

Several broken ribs, a broken nose, 2 black eyes, some bumps on the head and a big scratch on his chest starting from just below the collar-bone, and down to his waist, and multiple bruises everywhere.

She started to tear up at the sight.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-ku-un." Sakura sobbed in a weak voice, as she started to heal him right away making Naruto groan in relief and discomfort from all the injuries he received.

Everyone was shocked, except for Sasuke and Kakashi who knew this was a common thing and Naruto as well since he was in too much pain.

They were amazed by not only her looks but her power. By the time Sakura finshed healing Naruto, there wasn't even a trace of evidence to prove that Sakura had even touched him.

Once she finished, she helped Naruto sit up and asked if he felt alright. He stretched his muscles out, and gave out a content sigh before saying,

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to touch your chest, it was an accident I swear. I was only reaching out to touch your hair." Naruto explained with a sad look evident on his face.

"It's alright Naruto, I apologize as well. I went too far and I hurt you more than you deserved. If Sasuke hadn't of stopped me, I don't know what I would've done." Sakura spoke, and she noticed Naruto clench his fist when she mentioned Sasuke's name, and remembered there was one more thing she forgot to do.

She turned to Naruto just as he was about to stand up and said,

"Wait, I forgot one more thing to do so that your healed completely."

"I feel fine Sakura-chan, see." To prove his point, he moved around like a seal.

"No you idiot, I can't forget it, sit down in front of me, take your head band off and close your eyes." Sakura commanded. Naruto shot her a questioning look but decided to listen, in fear of meeting another round of beating.

He did as he was told, and sat cross-legged in front of Sakura, and removed his head band placing it on his lap before closing his eyes.

"No peeking." Sakura giggled childishly, a light blush staining her face.

Everyone was standing in wonder and curiosity at the girl's sudden change in behaviour, but kept quiet not wanting to disturb the scene about to happen. Sasuke was wondering what Sakura was up to, and he moved from his place behind her and next to Kakashi who stopped reading his book to look down at his 2 students on the ground, wondering what they were up to now.

"Hai, hai Sakura-chan." Naruto replied, closing his eyes and waiting for Sakura to attack him or something.

Just like with Tsunade, Naruto felt something soft touch his forehead and when he opened his eyes he saw a lot of cleavage but that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the fact Sakura was kissing his forehead. Suddenly, the weight of today's events were lifted off his shoulders, and he felt much more calmer.

Closing his eyes he letted out a content sigh, and just sat there, enjoying the kiss with content and happiness. Ten seconds later, Sakura slowly moved her head back, unpuckering her lips but her eyes remained closed.

She slowly slid back to her previous position on the ground enjoying the peaceful sounds of nature and listening to Naruto's breathing. By this point Naruto opened his eyes to stare at Sakura with a curious face. Slowly her lips tilted upwards until her face showed such an innocent and beautiful smile he realized what just happened and a bright red blush covered his face.

"Are you alright now, Naruto?" Sakura asked, her voice so calm and happy everyone suddenly felt more relaxed just by the sound of her voice.

"H-hai, Sakura-chan." Naruto blushed.

To everyone's surprise, a voice snapped them out of their daze.

"Who are these people, Headmaster Cross?" A very suspicious Zero asked.

"Zero, these are the new guards I hired to help you and Yuuki protect the school." Kaien blabbed, looking at Sakura and Naruto with hearts in his eyes screaming, 'KYA~' or 'KAWAII'.

"So you are *pulls photo out* Kaien Cross, Headmaster of Cross Academy?" Kakashi questioned, attention now back to his book, but not before mentioning something along the lines of '_Must mention this to Jiraiya-sama._'

"Yes, and you must be the ne-" Kaien was cut off by Sasuke.

"You said that already." Who spoke in monotone.

"Well kiddies off you go to your classrooms. You don't want to be late do you? Follow me Kakashi-san and Co." Kaien said before he started to skip off in the distance.

"Well come on, you can introduce yourselves later." Kakashi monotoned, as well before beginning to walk off in the same direction with Sasuke in tow, leaving Naruto and Sakura sitting on the ground with Yuuki and Zero staring at them like some type of alien life form.

"Oh Yuuki-chan and Zero-kun, come along too~ " Kaien sang, still skipping. Naruto quickly stood up, dusted off the dirt then offered a hand out to Sakura who accepted it. As she stood up, her long pink hair stopped up to her waist she noted, before following Naruto's actions before the duet sprinted off to catch up with their other teammates, leaving Yuuki and Zero standing there.

"You don't think we scared them away do you?" Yuuki looked at Zero for an answer only to see him nowhere in sight, but then she heard his voice.

"How long are you gonna stand there, baka?" Zero teased, who was already catching up with everyone else.

"Hey that's not fair, wait up!" Yuuki shouted, sprinting to catch up with Zero.

**INSIDE HEADMASTERS OFFICE**

"Explain what's happening Headmaster!" Zero demanded, pointing a finger at Naruto and Co.

"Well, Zero my son-"

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

"When did I say I was your son?" Zero snapped, his fist slammed onto the desk that cracked in half under the pressure.

"Ah ha ha, well as you know there are level E's around the town and area and I know I can trust you and Yuuki to stop them, but it's too much danger and energy if you have to watch the campus along with fighting off Level E's and keeping watch on the Night Class." Kaien said, sweatdropping at Zero's reaction.

"Hn, how will they help? I doubt they'll even be able to fight off Level E's let alone keep watch on a dorm full of vampires." Zero retorted, a large scowl covering his face.

"Ahh, but Zero-kun, these are no ordinary people." Kaien exclaimed, with a large smile on his face.

Zero raised an eyebrow, but waited for Kaien to continue, "They are **NINJAS**~" Kaien hollered, waving his hands around frantically in the air like a mad man.

"Ano, ninja's aren't real. Even I know that, and so does everyone else." Yuuki intervened, looking at him with a '_are you serious_' expression.

"OF COURSE NINJA ARE REAL! MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO DATTEBAYO, AND I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Naruto yelled, flashing a huge, foxy grin.

"Hn, dobe."

"**TEME**!"

"Dobe."

"**TEME**!"

*twitch* (Guess)

"Dobe."

"**TEME**!"

*giggle* *flip*

"Dobe."

"**TEME**!"

*twitch* *twitch*

*giggle*

"Dobe."

"**TE**m-"

"SHANNARO!" Steamed an angry Sakura, shaking her fist in the air as she bellowed,

"**IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP NOW, I'LL BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA YOU CHA**~!"

Which made Naruto, Kaien and Yuuki shrink back in fear. Zero and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Kakashi. . . well, he just flipped a page from his _DIRTY_ book and giggled again.

After that threat, the atmosphere was filled with a pregnant silence. *chirp* *chirp*

"Well Kaien-san, I think it's time for introductions, don't you think so?" Kakashi murmured, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Of course Kakashi-san." Kaien agreed, taking a seat behind his desk.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke."

"UZUMAKI *glare* Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura."

Zero froze when he heard Sakura's name. It was a name he hadn't heard in years since his family had died by the hands of that _MONSTER_. Turning to face Sakura fully, his eyes roamed over her figure from the soles of her feet to her emerald green eyes of endless memories, showing all the emotions racing through her mind, and her waist length cherry blossom pink hair.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply taking in her enchanting scent. He wondered why he hadn't smelled it before, but it drove him wild. Even Yuuki's scent hadn't set him off like this before.

"Ah, well as you know my name is Cross Kaien, Headmaster of Cross Academy." Kaien shined a bright smile at Team 7, "And this is Yuuki, my daughter, and Zero my so-" Kaien stopped speaking when he saw the glare Zero directed him from the corner of the room he now stood at.

They stood in silence. It was a bit less intense, but still uncomfortable. Suddenly Kaien's glasses gleamed with excitement.

"Yuuki, Zero would you please show Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan around the school? I think me and Kakashi-san have some business to attend to." Kaien gushed before pushing them out of the room.

"Also when you're finished, Zero show Naruto and Sasuke their room. Same to you too Yuuki with Sakura-chan, and show them their uniforms that they will be expected to wear for their stay here." He added before closing the door with a quiet '_click_'.

Kakashi placed his book down and looked at Kaien who had a serious expression on his face. "Let's get down to business shall we Kakashi-san?"

* * *

**A/N: Nothing new, just the same chapter with a few things added. Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though I know some of you have already read it. lol.**

~ KatlovesCats ~


	5. Chapter 5- Author's Note

_**Ummmmmm...**_

_**I can't seem to think of a final pairing, so...**_

_**Review or pm me who YOU think Sakura should end up with. Of course there will be some occasional flirting here and there between Sakura and some other guys, but there has to be a final pairing. (thats if you guys want it one pairing, but I can change it to a SakuraXMulti)**_

_**SO, give me some feedback! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Originally ChErRyBlOsSoM274's fic. I really want to thankChErRyBlOsSoM274 for letting me adopt this story. There will not be any crucial changes, and if so then I will most definitely let the readers know of it. So plz enjoy the story, and review.**

**I apologize for my tardiness. My math teacher decided to be an ASS and give the whole class a 15 page workbook and told us that we had to get it done by friday. And that was given to us, what? Two or possibly four weeks ago? I have about two more questions to go! :D But anywho. The voting is up, and the winner is... drumroll plz!**

**. . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . .**

**Kuran Kaname!**

**I'm terribly sorry for the ones that voted for the other pairings and that is why the pairing that got second place will be Kaname's competition! So the pairing that won second place is...**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . **

**Kiryu Zero! **

**Really it was SakuraMulti, but we all know that I can't do that because - yeah - it would seem a little. . . weird? But that's how it's going to go from here on out! Plz enjoy! **

_(Updates will most likely be frequent again. That's if nothing pops up.)_

**I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight. **

* * *

_**~ Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime ~**_

_**Chapter 6**_

The moon hummed softly in the midnight sky, its rays of light filled one of the many dark classrooms.

Students murmured among themselves while waiting patiently for their teacher to arrive. One group in particular was having a conversation about a certain cherry blossom.

"Lies. I bet you it's not even her. It's probably just someone who looks like her Aidou," A girl with faded brown hair and slightly darker matching pair of eyes protested.

"How would you know? You never even liked her that much let alone hang out with her," Aidou retorted, his electrifying blue eyes narrowing in frustration and irritation along with a bit of playfulness.

"And you would know how?" Ruka countered, narrowing her eyes too.

"Her scent, it smells delicious..." A boy with mahogany hair and blue-tinted eyes started.

"Stop Shiki, take a pill," A girl with light orange hair and cerulean blue eyes said, tossing two pills in the air, one at a time, as Shiki caught them in his mouth.

"Did you see Kaname-sama? I'm sure he might know, maybe we could ask him," Aidou exclaimed, flicking his golden blonde hair out of his face.

"Baka!" Ruka shouted, bonking his head in the process, "You can't just ask Kaname-sama like it's a casual thing!" She barked.

"Hm, maybe you could tell him since he's here now, " Akatsuki suggested indifferently, his short, wavy strawberry blonde hair falling into his amber red eyes. Gasping, the two turned around to see Kaname facing them with closed eyes.

"Ka..Kana..me..sama, " Aidou and Ruka stuttered with wide eyes fulled with shock and surprise.

"Is there something you needed to ask me Aidou, Ruka?" He questioned in difference showing in his garnet coloured eyes.

Finding the courage to speak, Aidou spoke up, "Kaname-sama, it's about the girl we saw earlier, you know the one with the pink hair. Is it really her?" He emphasized, hinting on who they were talking about.

"Does she remember us?" A slightly unsure Ruka asked, gripping the green book in her arms tightly. Kaname stared at them before saying,

"I cannot speak as she has been gone too long for me to know such," Was his soft answer.

Aidou fell down anime style while everyone else just sweatdropped. 'Leave it to Kaname-sama to bring our hopes up.' they thought depressed with the answer they received.

"Her scent, it smells different unlike before, " Shiki commented, opening a box of pocky before taking out a few and handing the box to Rima, in which she greatly accepted.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Aidou questioned before he inhaled and froze.

Everyone was curious to why he suddenly froze so they inhaled as well before coping Aidou's movements.

A sweet scent was drifting throughout the school, and it was magnificent, even better than Yuuki's. Kaname sat down by the window as Seiren stood next beside him, coming out from the shadows.

"Kaname-sama, daijoubu?" She asked quietly,

"Hai." He replied back closing his eyes and placing his hands in his lap.

Shiki stared out the class window and up to the moon as clouds from afar slowly made their way in waves towards the big, round light. Memories filled with pink started flashing through his mind as he started to recite his past memories of a certain pinkette.

**Flash Back**

_A 6-year-old Shiki sat beneath a Sakura tree in a big field filled with blossoming flowers and fruit bearing trees. He sighed, relaxing against the trees bark before pulling out a box of pocky, and beginning to open it._

_Finally getting a chocolatey stick out he was just about to take a bite from it when sobbing came from the other side of the tree. Surprised, he slowly turned around and quietly crawled to peek over the other side when a blob of pink came into view._

_His eyes widened as he noticed it was a little girl that he sometimes saw with Kaname. Her long cherry blossom pink tresses fell to the ground in a silky mess, tears streamed down her face and her eyes were closed so he couldn't see what color they were. Sobs racked her tiny form as she sniffled trying her best to stop the on coming tears._

_Deciding that he did enough staring he wanted to ask what was wrong. Clearing his throat, just to catch her attention, he asked her,_

_"What's wrong?" He mustered to say in a soft voice. Pausing her waterworks she looked up at him with glassy emerald eyes so innocent and filled with life._

_His own blueish grey eyes widened again, her eyes showed her many emotions like a story book. Sadness, loneliness, betrayal and a little bit of anger ran through her eyes._

_A 4-year-old Sakura stared up at the strange, familiar looking boy in front of her. She realizes it's one of Kaname onii-chan's friends but couldn't recall his name. Also realizing that he asked her a question she quickly responded,_

_"No," Before the water works started again._

_Shiki, who now sat in front of the petite girl, started to scratch the back of his head in thought, not really knowing what to do. "What happened?" His voice came out blunt and straight to the point. Realizing how he just said that he was going to apologize until she stopped crying and looked at him with big watery eyes._

_"K..Ka..na.a..me. -chan l..ewf me fow his f.. Wuka ..and.. Aiwou" The small girl stuttered, still shaking and sniffling. "He sai..d he diwint wan..na pway with me and wante..wd to pway wif dem, " She said a bit more clearly finally calming down._

_Shiki stared at the little girl in front of him with curiosity and guiltiness. He knew how it felt to be lonely at times but that's why he had Rima and Ichijo. To feel that gap in his heart._

_Sakura had relaxed and was now staring at the silent boy in front of her. A blush dusted across her nose as she noticed his intense gaze on her. They sat in silence with Sakura staring at him with big eyes blinking every now and then before squirming and Shiki now leaning against the tree tilting his head to the side._

_Suddenly Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore, "A..ano sa, what's your name?" She whispered, her voice coming out like honey as she gazed at him with an innocent look. Startled by her voice, he strained to keep the blush rising up his neck down._

_After a few minutes he answered, "Senri Shiki, but you can just call me Shiki," He spoke, and took a look at the pocky in his hands. Sakura stared as well before introducing herself, "Ano Shiki- kun, my name is Sakuwa, " She said a smile on her face as she held her hand out._

_Sakura was waiting for him to shake her hand but what she didn't expect was to feel him place something in her hand while his other one closed around her's as to not drop it. Opening her eyes she looked down in her hand to find some sticks of chocolate pocky._

_She gasped and looked at him, he was sitting under the shady tree obviously avoiding the sun light, she tilted her head to the side in question as he bit his pocky with closed eyes not looking up._

_Bending her head down she said, "Arigato, Pocky-kun," she said with a huge blush staining her face but was covered by her hair. Young Shiki was lost in thought, her name it was just like the Sakura tree they were sitting under and it really did suited her since she looked like one, well except the tree part but she was delicate._

_Turning around he stared at the trees bark, he felt around his pocket for something - which Sakura noted. Pulling out his hand after a few seconds a sharp shiny pocket knife was in his hands. Sakura's orbs widened frantically worried for what he might do._

_Getting into a more comfortable position, Shiki started to carve something into the tree, sparking Sakura's interest. Moving closer for a better look, Shiki had carved the words 'Pocky and Cherry Blossoms' into the Sakura tree before sticking the pocket knife back in his pocket._

_"Pocky-kun, why did you do that?" Sakura queried. All she got as a reply was, "What do I remind you of?", thinking Sakura bursted out, "POCKY!" Which got her a small chuckle from Shiki._

_"And well you remind me of Cherry Blossoms and since this is the first place we met this can be our place." He explained, pulling out some more pocky._

_Sakura bursted out in a fit of giggles. Smiling a charming smile she stretched her hands out to Shiki before saying "Of couwse, Pocky-kun this is ouw cownew." Grabbing a hold, he lifted his weight off the ground._

_"Hahahaha tag youw it!" She teased sticking her tongue out before running through the colorful field full of flowers._

_Shiki inhaled deeply taking in her beautiful scent before standing up and going off to chase her. The sun beamed down on them as the 2 played the day away without a care in the world._

_A breeze came blowing Sakura's hair slightly, she turned to face Shiki with her emerald orbs before flashing him a smile and still running off ahead. Shiki slowed down a bit taking in the young beauty in front of him._

_From the way her tresses flowed to the way her orbs shined, he let his blush stain his pale skin as he looked at her with admiring eyes._

_The sun was beginning to set and the pair collapsed down back under the tree huffing and puffing from the days activities. Giggling Sakura turned to sit in between his legs, her back facing him._

_Shiki sat back against the tree sighing, he relaxed when Sakura leaned back into his chest and closed his eyes. For the first time ever he finally felt at peace, maybe going outside more wasn't such a bad idea if it was going to be this fun._

_He heard a small sigh as Sakura turned to the side, put her arms around him and slowly closed her eyes, drifting between the realms of staying awake and sleep. Choosing the latter she let out a small yawn before drifting off into a peaceful sleep with the smells of pocky and cherry blossoms in her head._

_Looking at her sleeping form, Shiki was drifting to the same realm as well and chose to too. Getting comfy he wrapped his arms around her small form playing with the tips of her pink locks before falling to sleep well forgetting about a certain meeting he had with his friends._

_- (++++) -_

_Today had numerous amounts of things to be done for young Kaname, he sighed before sitting down at a chair as his friends Aidou and Ruka - who were surprisingly cousins - began arguing with each other across from one another along the long table of the Aidou Mansion._

_Akatsuki was just watching them with bored eyes not really interested in anything except the small sparks he got when staring at Ruka who kept glancing at Kaname before Aidou announced that she liked him which got him a bonk on the head._

_Rima and Ichijo were chatting and Shiki wa- wait where was Shiki? The thought ran through his head before he dropped the matter, letting his mind drift to a certain cherry blossom._

_He felt guilty now, he shouldn't have been so mean. He could've let her come, it wasn't that big of a deal. It was just a playdate with his friends, but with Aidou shouting to you from every direction and complaining for everyone else it was hard to concentrate._

_Correction, he should've checked who he had shouted at first._

_** 8 hours before**_

_"Kaname-sama, I doubt blah blah blah. . ." Aidou ranted, which Ruka retorted to. He was waiting for Sakura, she said her Okaa-chan wanted her for a moment then she'll come back._

_Chattering from the group got louder and his eye brow started twitching. Aidou kept shouting at him from all directions and everyone else kept talking. Twitching his irritation was rising and it was the last straw when someone tapped his shoulder._

_Turning around he shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, BAKA?" Everyone quieted down now staring at the scene in front of them. Crystal light cries quickly filled the room. Kaname looked down and his eyes widened in shock at the person standing in front of him. "Gzgomen On..nii..chan If.. yo..u didwn..t w..an.t .m..e .h..ere .yo.w. co..ulwdve.. sa..y .." Little Sakura stuttered before running out with streams of tears running down her face._

_"SAKURA WAIT, GOMEN!" He shouted and was about to chase after her but was stopped when Ichijo held him back. "Let her cool down then apologize and gomen nasai Kaname, if we weren't so loud you wouldn't have shouted." He said bowing._

_Everyone followed as they realized it was their fault too. Sighing he nodded before sitting down worrying about Sakura._

**_BACK TO KANAME_**

_*Huff* Looking at the time it was already 5'o clock. 'It's getting late I need to find Sakura now' He thought, standing up. "Huh, where are you going Kaname-sama?" Ruka said,with longing eyes._

_"I must take my leaving now, it was nice being here but I must go it is getting late." Kaname replied, and right he was when butlers came in to escort the others._

_"Hey where's Shiki?" Rima asked, looking around._

_"Oh no, the baka forgot again." She groaned slapping a hand to her face._

_"It's alright. Anyway see you later!" Aidou yelled to everyone, a huge smile on his face. "Oh and Kaname-sama?" He spoke._

_"Yes?" Kaname replied._

_"Tell Saku-chan I said Hi!" He hollered, waving his arms frantically._

_"Hai." And with that said, Kaname walked out of the mansion in search for a pink haired little girl._

_He looked everywhere for her and just when he decided she would've gone home, he saw a blob of red hair under a Sakura tree in a field. Focusing better he realized it was Shiki, walking closer her realized there was pink blob on his sleeping form._

_So can you imagine the surprise when he found our little cherry blossom in the arms of Senri Shiki under a Sakura tree that had the words 'Pocky and Cherry Blossoms' carved in it?_

_His eyes softened when he stared at Sakura and his brow rose when he looked at Shiki who had a stick of pocky sticking out of his mouth._

_Shiki could feel someone's eyes staring at them, so he opened his eyes to reveal a blue orb and then he saw feet, slowly looking up the pair of feet he was met with the face of Kuran Kaname who had a raised brow in questioning._

_Reading the silent message, he carefully lifted Sakura like he was holding a baby and handed her to Kaname who in turn nodded to him. Before walking away Kaname said, "Arigato Shiki, oh and Rima said next time if you don't come she's gonna take all that pocky of yours." He chuckled quietly._

_Shiki's eyes widened before they closed again, a smile adorning his face this time. "Heh, but it was worth it this time, ne." He spoke to himself._

**End of Flashback**

His mind suddenly reeled back into reality. He watched as the wave of clouds covered the moon and the candles around the room went out. "Now is the time of the Vampires." Kaname whispered as everyone's eyes turned red.

Cherry Blossom petals flew past the window and the aroma of pocky filled the air.

* * *

**A/N: Welp, that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it even though this still and always will belong/s to the original owner. Don't forget to review! :)**

~ KatlovesCats ~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Originally ChErRyBlOsSoM274's fic. I really want to thankChErRyBlOsSoM274 for letting me adopt this story. There will not be any crucial changes, and if so then I will most definitely let the readers know of it. So plz enjoy the story, and review.**

**I'm back, and with a new, original chapter! Now I know you're probably thinking, "Okay what the heck man? You've been gone for CENTURIES! Did you even think about our problems? Geez...", so I'm really really really REALLY sorry! As some of you guys know, school is ending over here, and graduation is coming up (hell yeah!), and so updating won't be a problem! But enough talking, on with the story baby!**

**OoXoO **** - means that it's a flashback from now on. It just came to me. That's all, enjoy the chapter!**

**XXX - just a symbol meaning that it's going to the next scene.**

**I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_**~ Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime ~**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**~ The Next Day: Afternoon ~**

"What?! Seriously?!" Naruto cried.

Sakura sighed, Sasuke stood in front of the headmaster's desk with a distant look, and Kakashi just sighed as well, putting away his pornographic book back in his back pocket.

"Yes Naruto. Going up against vampires isn't something that you should take lightly. Just because they do not have ninja abilities doesn't make them weak. They are, in fact, quite a challenge for ninjas such as us," Kakashi replied.

"Arggh. I say, just let someone else handle small time stuff like this. Right Sasuke? I mean, aren't you tired of laame missions like this one? Go on, tell him," Naruto said with his arms crossed behind his head, and with closed eyes.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, interested in hearing his response. He was still looking out the window behind the chairman's desk.

"Uh, Sasuke?" She said, curiously.

He snapped his head towards Naruto and Sakura, then scoffed.

"You don't have to come along if you don't want to. This is an Uchiha, no wait, my mission," The uchiha survivor replied.

Naruto opened his eyes, then looked at Sasuke pathetically.

"But why?"

Sakura facepalmed while Kakashi went to explaining once again.

"If you haven't forgotten already, Sasuke has the sharingan. He is able to see through the dark, and can calculate anyone's movements."

Sakura hit the blond over the head, then with closed eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff.

"Idiot."

Kaien popped up from under his desk with a brown book in his hands. Naruto staggered back while looking at him weirdly.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" He asked.

Kaien just chuckled, then blew the dust from the cover of the book. He sat the book down on the desk, a big bubble of smoke came from the impact which made Sakura cough slightly while waving her hand back and forth in front of her face.

"Um, Cross-san, no disrespect or anything but how long exactly have you had that book?" She asked him, letting out another cough.

"Ah. For about one hundred years now," He replied, opening the book, and flipping through the pages.

Naruto went back to standing beside Sasuke and Sakura, then put his hands behind his head in his usual, casual way.

"So you're telling me that you've lived for more than a hundred years?" Naruto asked him in disbelief.

Kaien smiled. "Of course! I AM a vampire-!"

"Wow! That's so...cool," The blond interluded.

Naruto nodded at first, but after his brain processed what he had just said, his eyes grew as wide as Tsunade's chest.

"Seriously?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Sakura, again, facepalmed, then hit him over the head.

"Baka, you didn't let the man finish!" Sakura exclaimed, while breathing heavily out of her nose.

Naruto put his hands over the swelling bump on his head, and groaned.

"Ow, Sakura-chan. That really hurt," He whined.

"Well it wasn't suppose to feel good, y'know," She replied, crossing her arms back over her chest.

"Before I was interrupted, I said that I'm a vampire HUNTER. I do have vampire DNA, but I'm surely not a vampire," Kaien continued after Naruto and Sakura's bickering ended.

Naruto made a 'O' shape with his lips, then nodded, this time, in understanding.

"So if you have a vampire's blood but isn't an actual vampire, what does that make you?" The blond asked the chairman.

Kakashi looked from the window to Kaien, interested in his answer. He too had been wondering what Kaien Cross was the very first time Tsunade informed him of his team's mission. But unfortunately he wasn't able to get an answer.

**OoXoO**

Kakashi appeared in front of the godaime's desk with his usual pornographic book in hand.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" He asked, pocketing his book back into his back pocket, giving her his full, undivided attention.

"It would seem that you and your team have received a mission in another realm. Now, this isn't your regular 'kick some ninja ass, then come home' mission, no, it's way more advanced than that. I'd have to rank this mission an S-rank, or maybe even an A-rank," Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow in interest.

"A-rank? Is it that serious, Tsunade-sama?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Kakashi. We're dealing with vampires here, and I know that you remember Rido Kuran, right?" She asked him.

He lowered his head, and nodded. Tsunade stood up from her chair, and walked to the window behind her, then placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't want you to say anything to Naruto, or Sakura. Sai is currently on a mission, and he isn't expected to be back until five months from now. But just keep our conversation a secret. If either one of them knew about Rido Kuran, then I'm sure that they won't hesitate on finding him. Especially Sakura. Keep an extra eye on her. Kaname Kuran, and his group will remember her from first site, so please, do not let him get to her. His intentions are anything but good," She muttered.

Kakashi nodded in understanding, then pulled out his book. She turned around with a small smile.

"You are dismissed, but keep everything we just talked about in mind. Don't forget it."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"So who issued this mission?" He asked her.

"Oh, Kaien Cross. He was a friend of the third's. He's a very unusual man, but he's quite friendly," She replied.

"So is he a vampire as well?"

She shook her head.

"No, he's a-"

Shizune busted through the door panting whilst trying to catch her breath.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Said woman turned around, with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked the heavily breathing woman.

"Some of the jonin ninjas said that they saw Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san and Jiraiya-sama entered through the gates just now!" Shizune replied.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, then sighed.

"Fine," She glanced at Kakashi. "You are dismissed."

He nodded once more, then disappeared, leaving a couple of leaves behind. She turned back to the window.

"I'm counting on you Kakashi," She murmured. "Yosh, let Jiraiya know that I'll get his report later on."

Shizune bowed. "Hai, Lady Tsunade." She rushed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

**~ Present ~**

Kaien tapped his chin in thought.

"Well, I guess that would make me...a vampire hunter!" He replied, flailing his arms in the air.

Sakura intervened.

"Okay, no disrespect again Cross-san, but can you tell us what we're suppose to be doing at the moment?" She asked of him.

Kaien nodded, then began flipping through more pages of the book. He stopped on a page with strange writing on it, and a medium sized red dot just below it. He ran his finger below the writing reading it word from word. After a few minutes of silence had past, he raised his head up to the four ninjas, then closed the book. Another bubble of dust spewed out at them causing Sakura to go into a miniature coughing fit while waving her hand again.

"Okay kiddies! You guys will be going out to help Yuuki and Zero fend off the Day Class from getting anywhere near the Night Class. Are you going to be able to handle it?" Kaien asked them.

Naruto jabbed his thumb against his chest, then smiled brightly with only one eye opened.

"Are you kidding me? We've handled way worse than this! So just leave it to us, right Sakura-chan?"

Said person sweatdropped while nodding.

Kaien made a shooing gesture, while rounding his desk.

"Now off you three go. Kakashi, I would like to speak with you for just a moment about something. It won't take long, I promise."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura exited the room, then the door slammed behind them. Naruto stretched, then yawned.

"Well, I guess we should get going! C'mon, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed, then took Sakura's hand, and ran down the hall to his left. Sasuke shook his head, then followed behind walking.

**XXX**

The sounds of girls screaming blared throughout the pathway to and fro the Night Class Gates.

It was about that time when the Night Class were going to come through those gates, and the Day Class girls couldn't wait. They were practically pulling their hair out.

"Alright, get back in line! Quiet down! Put that down! No pitchforks! H-hey! I-I said put that down! Aahhhh!" Yuuki cried, and ran away into the woods as a pack of steaming girls with pitchforks chased her.

Zero sighed. It was a time like this that he wished that he could just disappear in thin air. He really didn't want to be there but what other choice would you have if the girl you sort of had a crush on kept pestering you to be a prefect with her? Yeah. Exactly.

When the barely audible sound of the gates opening was heard, all the girls quieted down, and stood in two lines opposite of one another.

Yuuki looked back while still running, and saw the mob turn back around and head back to the Moon Dorm Gates.

She released a breath, and began running back to the place by Zero.

"Good morning ladies! I could all hear you! You're all so energetic and cute today!" Aidou beamed, flashing the aweing Day Class girls his million dollar smile.

"Aidou...Ah...Idol-senpai.." A random girl muttered, blushing.

"Hi-!"

"Hanabusa..." Akatsuki muttered warningly.

"It's alright, you're cool too Akatsuki." Aidou muttered back, smiling.

"WILD-SENPAI!"

"KAIN-SENPAI!"

A frustrated tick mark appeared on his temple.

He turned to the screaming girls on his right, and winked while making a gesture as if shooting them.

"Bang."

One of the girls fainted along with her friend beside her.

The whole lot surrounded him while he tried shooting them as much as he could. He adored his fans.

"Bang bang! Yes! Bang bang bang!"

The trio walked out from the trees upon the scene in front of them, then saw the two that they had seen yesterday on the sidelines watching as the class of vampires walked down the pathway to their class. The three of them approached them. Yuuki was the first to turn around. She smiled brightly, then stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Yuuki Cross. I'm sorry that we didn't get to talk much yesterday. So much has been going on around here that focusing on two things at once seems like the hardest thing in the world," She blushed slightly.

Sakura returned the smile. "It's okay. So, what exactly are suppose to do?"

Yuuki looked back at the screaming girls, then sighed.

"Well, since you guys don't have uniforms yet, I think the first thing that should be done is getting you guys uniforms. But I guess since we're in the middle of something here, that might have to wait until all of the day class students are back in their respective dorms," Yuuki replied.

Zero was in the middle of trying to keep the day class at bay, but with only one person trying to complete that task, it seemed impossible.

"But until then, you guys can help by keeping the day class away from the Night Class," Yuuki said, then rushed to Zero to give him a hand. Something that he really needed.

Naruto ran over, then attempted to calm them down by gaining their attention. He made monkey noises while jumping around like one. It worked. All of the noise quieted down as everyone's gaze, even the Night class's, turned on him. He stopped while smiling brightly.

"Hey Yuuki! I got their attention, now what?" He asked her.

She sweatdropped, then smiled.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in agitation, then she stalked over to her blond haired teammate, and gave him a nice punch to the face sending him flying meters back.

"BAKA!" She shouted.

Yuuki looked at Sasuke who, in respond, shook his head without any further explanation. Zero closed his eyes, then chuckled lowly.

Aidou elbowed Ruka, who in response raised her hand back to bonk him on the head when she looked at where he was pointing at. Her eyebrows shot up in curiosity.

"That's..." She murmured, trailing off.

"Sakura, hurting the dobe won't do nothing but waste time, and get side tracked," Sasuke with closed eyes, and with his hands crossed over his chest.

Said person huffed while dusting her hands off.

"Well he should stop being such an idiot, and take things more seriously," She replied.

Sasuke sighed. "Then he wouldn't be Naruto."

Sakura nodded. "True."

Some of the day class girls managed to slip past Yuuki for a split second, and was crowding around Aidou, Akatsuki, and Shiki. Sakura turned around and her head did a 360. She sucked in a deep breath, then let out a spur of profanities.

"GET TO YOUR FUCKING DORMS NOW OR I SWEAR ON NARUTO'S BELOVED RAMEN THAT I WILL FUCKING SHOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOUR HEADS IN EACH OTHER'S ASSES!" She yelled.

The girls ran off towards their dorms screaming and flailing their arms. Sakura smirked, then put a hand on her hip.

"Smart choice," She muttered triumphantly.

Naruto walked back over by Sasuke holding his head with one hand, and covering his nose with the other.

"She's so violent," He murmured lowly in slight fear.

Zero smirked with closed eyes in amusement. Yuuki just stood there a little frightened of what Sakura could do with just a couple of words. Aidou and Ruka were a little shocked. Shiki and Rima were slightly smiling. Akatsuki and Ichiro were just looking at nothing really. Kaname was smirking slightly at her actions.

Sakura turned her head towards Naruto with white eyes, and a tick mark throbbing at her temple. She cracked her knuckles while looking at him dramatically.

"Wanna repeat that?" Sakura asked the cowering blond, who which had hid behind Sasuke for cover.

Sasuke sighed, then just before she pulled back her arm to hit either one of them, he stepped to the side, letting Naruto take the hit. The blond flew past the clouds with a star twinkling behind him.

Yuuki sweatdropped. '_She's so strong,_' She thought mentally.

**XXX**

"Now, there is something very serious that I wanted to confirm with you Kakashi. Do you know Rido Kuran is?" Kaien asked, sitting behind his desk, flipping open the book again.

Kakashi nodded in response. "I remember him like it all happened yesterday. What of him, Kaien-san?"

Kaien pushed up his glasses, then continued to flip through the various pages. "Well it would so happen that he has been sighted a few days ago. I think you know what I'm getting to, right?"

"Hai. So he's still after-"

"Yes," Kaien nodded. "He will stop at nothing to take her power. That's why I want your boys, Zero, and Kaname to protect her in secret. I don't want her to know about him just yet."

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly at the name of Kaname. He remembered what Tsunade has said about him.

**OoXoO**

"Kaname Kuran, and his group will remember her from first site, so please, do not let him get to her. His intentions are anything but good," She muttered.

Kakashi nodded in understanding, then pulled out his book.  
She turned around with a small smile.

"You are dismissed, but keep everything we just talked about in mind. Don't forget it."

**Present Day **

"Kaien-san, what'd you know about Kaname Kuran?" Kakashi asked him, curious.

Kaien stopped on a page, removed his glasses, then looked at Kakashi straight forward.

"You suspect him too, huh?"

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"How did you-"

"I've always suspected him for doing it," Kaien stood away from his desk, then turned around to look out at the orange and red sky as the sun peeked over the hills and trees.

"Doing what, Kaien-san?" Kakashi asked out of confusion.

"A long time ago, when Sakura-chan was just a little girl, her parents were killed by vampires. She didn't have anyone. She was alone. Faintly, I remember her standing in front of the house that she had grew up in burn down and turn into ashes. I remember because I was there, but I didn't show my face. I had this strange feeling that someone was going to take her in, but it was someone that hadn't even crossed my mind as an option. Kaname appeared, took the crying girl into his arms, then bit her neck. I would've jumped out of my hiding place, but what happened next stopped me. He had long pulled away, then opened some kind of portal, then walked through it with her fainted in his arms. At the time, it was snowing so I couldn't really get a good look at him, but I knew that it had to have been Kaname. He was the most close to her than anyone else. That was last I had seen of him. That is, until he came to me asking to be the head of the Night Class since it was going to be full of vampires and all. At first, my answer would've been a instant no, but he seemed like he knew that I was there when he had bit Sakura-chan. It turned out that he did, so he explained his reasoning, and that he had erased her memories of him and his other friend's of her. He didn't want her to remember such horrible memories so that is why he made himself forget also even though that itself was hard since he was deeply in love with the blossom," Kaien finished.

"Tsunade-sama told me to watch him because his intentions are anything but good. Do you know what she meant by that, Kaien-san?" Kakashi asked him.

He turned around with a slight smile. "Ah. She still thinks of him as the bad guy."

Kakashi rose an eyebrow. "What'd you mean?"

" Tsunade and I have been great friends for as long as I can remember. She likes to protect others from harm and that's what makes her so strong. She wanted to keep our friendship in secret, something I never understood, because of her village, and my school's safety. If my students knew that there was a link from the ninja world to ours, then things would get hectic faster than you could blink. So I ended up agreeing, and so that's why we act as strangers when it comes to other people. She never really liked Kaname Kuran. All she had seen was his picture and his profile, and that made up her decision, and suddenly assumed that he was the bad guy."

Kakashi nodded slowly in thought. "So he's the good guy here?"

"Precisely."

Kakashi stood from the comfy chair, then pulled his book back out.

"Well Kaien-san, thank you for giving me answers to my unanswered questions. It really helped," Kakashi said, then bowed slightly.

Kaien smiled brightly. "No problem, Kakashi-san. It was my pleasure."

Kakashi exited the Headmaster's office, the proceeded to doing what he had wanted to do since they had got there. Explore the school. And that's what he did.

**XXX**

"Nope," Sakura said firmly, with her arms over her chest.

"Please, Sakura-san, you look so cute!" Yuuki gushed, smiling brightly.

Sakura shook her head. "I refuse to walk out in this barely-covers-my-accessories- of a skirt, Yuuki-san."

Yuuki giggled. "It's not that short, Sakura-san. Just a little bit above the knees is all. Plus, what you were wearing when you arrived was kind of short, but you seemed to have no problem with it."

Sakura sweatdropped. "That's because I wore shorts underneath it, Yuuki-san."

"Well that's the length that all of the uniforms are made as, and while staying here, you must wear one to fit in so no one gets suspicious," Yuuki explained.

Sakura sighed, then let her arms drop by her sides. "Fine. I'll wear it."

Yuuki squealed, then hugged the pinkette tightly. "Yay!" She pulled away, then clapped her hands.

"Okay, let's go, Sakura-san! Headmaster wants us in his office right away!" Yuuki said, then took the pinette's hand, and ran out of the room, towards the Headmaster's office.

"H-hey, Yuuki?"

Said person looked over her shoulder. "Hai?"

"Why don't you call him dad instead of Headmaster?" Sakura asked her.

Yuuki giggled, then looked ahead of her. "Because he's not my real dad. He adopted me."

"Oh," she looked down sadly, "Sorry for asking."

Yuuki shurgged. "It's okay. Really. I love him like a dad, so I guess you could say that he's my dad. I just prefer to call him Headmaster instead. It's something that i've always done. Oh, we're here."

Sakura smiled. '_She reminds me of someone..._' She thought mentally.

**XXX**

When they entered the office, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Zero were already there waiting for their two female friends to arrive. Yuuki went and stood by Zero, while Sakura stood beside Sasuke. Kaien jumped out from around the desk, surprising Naruto once again.

"Where the hell do you keep coming from?!" Naruto asked him, eye twitching.

Kaien simply just laughed, then noticed that they all had on their uniforms. He stopped on Sakura, then pounced on her.

"H-headmaster," Sakura choked out, trying to get out of his suffocating hold.

"Kawaii! You're so cute in your little uniform!" Kaien gushed out, holding her more tightly.

She sighed, then pushed him off causing him to stumble back with a small pout. "You're so mean, Sakura-chan."

"Hey, Headmaster, can we get on with this? My hands are itching to kill something," Sasuke said, with his arms crossed.

"Ah yes!" He walked around the desk, then sat down. "Last night, one of our students was found in the forest, outside of the gates. Kaname notified me that it was a level E that's responsible for these doings. With me tending to school matters, I don't have the time to go out level E hunting, so that's the exact reason you four were summoned. To do just that!" He said, flinging his arms up in exaggeration. "Now, you three will have to pose as vampires so the level E's will think you're a vampire. They will still attack you, but at least you'll have a better chance at being underestimated."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded while Naruto stood there with a dumb look across his face. "Eh? Pose as vampires? I'm not following you."

Sasuke shook his head while Sakura just bonked him on the head for his stupidity. "Baka!"

Naruto covered the bump growing on the top of his head while groaning. "Sakura-chan, what did I do that time? I really didn't understand what he meant."

"What is so confusing about posing as vampires?!" She screeched.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "Nothing, I just like it when people repeat things."

Sakura's eye twitched as she tried to reach out and beat him into a pulp, but fortunately for Naruto, Sasuke managed to hold her back while Naruto cowered behind Yuuki and Zero. Kakashi smiled, shaking his head. His students.

Sasuke let Sakura go, then while exiting the room, he said over his shoulder, "I'll be outside the door. Let me know when we're ready to go." Then he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

**XXX**

"Hey! Sasuke! C'mon, let's transform into vampires so we can hurry and kick some vamp ass!" Naruto yelled, coming out of the double doors of the school.

Sakura followed closely behind with Zero, Yuuki and Kakashi following as well. Sasuke was leaning up against a tree twirling a kunai between his fingers while in thought. '_I guess the best way to defeat vampires is to become a vampire._'

"Transformation Jutsu!"

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke clouded the blond, but after a few moments, the smoke went away to reveal a vampire Naruto. The only problem was, was that Naruto's fangs were a little too sharp and long. They reached all the way past his bottom lip, almost to his chin. Yuuki and Kaien giggled. Sasuke and Zero smirked to keep from making any kind of noises, all the while Naruto looking at them confused.

"How do I look?" He asked them.

"What kind of vampire looks like that!" Sakura replied.

Naruto poofed out of his disguise with a pout. "Aww. But I actually thought it looked pretty good."

Kaien intervened. "But you don't need to transform! So here you go!" He pulled out five pairs of fake fangs, then handed one to each one of them.

Naruto snatched his. "Well if it's that simple, why didn't you just give us these from the very start?" He put them in along with the others. Well, most of them, anyway.

Sasuke took his while looking at it with embarrassment. '_I...actually have to wear...this thing?_' He thought to himself.

**XXX**

They all arrived at the gate with everything that they would need in order to deal with their enemies. Yuuki had her rod, Zero had his Bloody Rose, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had all of their weapons and such. They were ready to kick some vampire ass.

"Thanks to these, taking those vampires down won't be a problem," Sasuke said.

Sakura clasped her hands in front of her with star-gleamed eyes while looking up at him. '_You look so cute in those Sasuke,_' She thought mentally.

Sasuke saw Sakura looking at him from the corner of his eye, and scowled. "C'mon, let's go."

Naruto stepped up. "Wait, hold it. Sasuke, look, we're suppose to be able to blend in as vampires. Then that means that we won't cause too much trouble if we look like them, right?"

Sasuke looked at him, and smirked slightly. "Wow, look at the dobe. He finally decided to stop playing the stupid game. Congrats," He said mockingly.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted. "I was just making sure, teme."

Yuuki poked at her fangs, that by the way looked like her real teeth, then frowned slightly. "I think these are kind of embarrassing."

Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Embarrassing? How?"

Kaien stepped in. "It's like taking a naked photo. To us, since we've seen what an actual vampire looks like, wearing false vampire teeth is a little humiliating when walking by _real_ vampires with _real_ fangs."

Naruto snorted. "A naked photograph, is that all? You just have to sweet talk someone into doing something like that. I mean, I bet I could even get Sakura to do it. Right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's eye twitched as her clenched her fist, and reeled it back. "As if, you big pervert!"

She punched him so hard that he fell to the ground twitching. Sasuke and Zero took her hand, along with Yuuki in tow, and ran off into the city leaving Naruto twitching, and Kaien snickering.

"I doubt talking will do you any good," Headmaster Cross commented.

Naruto rose a finger, struggling to even move a muscle. "Alright, well thanks for showing us the way, Headmaster."

Kaien nodded, still chuckling. "Get going, pervert."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the current reviews guys! It gives me a lot of motivation. Plz review! :)**

~ UchihaBlossoms15 (lol, I forgot that I had changed my username a while back.) ~


	8. Chapter 8- Author's Note

**This isn't a chapter, just an Author's notes. After I read the reviews for that last chapter, I made up my mind. For the next chapter, you will choose what will happen in the next chapter. Now you're probably wondering how in the heck I'll do this when many people will want to choose the next event, well, this is how I plan on doing it. I set up a poll for ideas for the next chapter, and you can vote on one of them, and which ever gets the most votes is the idea i'm taking. The storyline will be still be present, there will just be a minor addition to it. So, if you want, go vote on whichever idea you would like me to do, and i'll stop it on Saturday. **

**Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows so far! **

**Go vote before the voting ends! :)**

**Ja ne until next time!**

~ UchihaBlossoms15 ~


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Originally ChErRyBlOsSoM274's fic. I really want to thank ChErRyBlOsSoM274 for letting me adopt this story. There will not be any crucial changes, and if so then I will most definitely let the readers know of it. So plz enjoy the story, and review.**

**Thank you guys for voting! It would seem that idea 1 got it, so here's to the ones that voted for it! And I apologize to the one that voted for the second idea. Honestly, I didn't really think anyone would've voted for that one, but thanks anyway. But while I was re-reading the idea over, I thought to change some of it. Instead of a level E, I decided to make it someone else even more important. *que evil laugh* So beware... And I also added great detail. :)**

**Enjoy the chapter, and plz review, fav, and follow!**

**I don't own Naruto nor Vampire Knight, and if I did, I would make Sakura be with Zero, and Kaname with Hinata.**

* * *

_**~ Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime ~**_

_**Chapter 9**_

**OoXoO**

_**"Saku-chan, there's a ladybug in your hair! Hehe," Ruka said, covering her mouth to hold in her giggles, which didn't help any since the giggles still could be heard through her fingers.**_

_**Little Sakura squealed, then quickly brushed her fingers through her short, pink locks. Ruka fell to the ground that was covered by bright sunflowers, laughing. After Sakura believed that the so called ladybug was out of her hair, she sat down in the tall grass, then let out a breath. Ruka finally stopped laughing, and was leaning back on her elbows.**_

_**"Hey, Ruka-chan?" **_

_**Ruka turned her head to look at the small pinkette. "Nani?"**_

_**The pinkette gazed up at the clouds that passed by in shaped animals and such. "Do you think fairytales are real?"**_

_**Ruka looked up at the passing clouds with a slight smile. "Sort of, why?"**_

_**Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. I was just kind of curious."**_

_**The faded brown haired girl giggled, then looked down to see a ladybug crawl onto her hand, then sit there. She smiled slightly, then held it up in front of the small pinkette's face. Sakura jumped up, then ran around squealing and going through her hair with her small fingers like there was something in it. Ruka fell back laughing once again. Sakura stopped running, looked back at Ruka, then began laughing too.**_

**XXX**

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Naruto asked her, poking her cheek. She blinked, then swatted his hand away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something," She replied, chewing on her bottom lip.

She was having those strange daydreams again. They were always about her childhood, yet she didn't know those kids. She didn't even remember even meeting them and certainly not hanging out with them. What did they mean? What were they trying to tell her?

Naruto leaned over close to Sasuke's ear with his hand cupped over one side of his mouth. "I think she's lying, Sasuke-teme. What'd you think?"

Sasuke pushed the blond away, then snorted. "Shut up, and stop being annoying. We need to focus, and watch out for any strange activities that could be going on around here."

They kept walking until a snap cracked behind them, but only Sakura heard it. She stopped, then looked back, but she saw nothing. It was as if something or someone was playing with her. She snapped her head towards the source of sound that cracked once more, but this time it was coming from inside a tower. But not just any tower. The clock tower. She looked back at the rest of the group that was getting further and further away until they had completely disappeared. She knew that she could easily catch up to them later, so she followed the continuous sounds that kept coming from the tower. As she moved about, she heard what sounded like footsteps, but she brushed it off thinking it was probably a townsmen.

Eerily, she walked up the long, swirly steps until she came up on a steel, rusty old door. Slowly, she reached out to turn the knob when a herd of spiders crawled out from the sides of the door, and onto the knob. She pulled away so fast, she heard her wrist pop. She took a few deep breaths, attempting to slow down her heart. After a few moments of breathing, she seen some of the spiders drop to the ground, and run away down the steps. She looked back at the door, twisted the knob, and the door opened with a loud, scary creak.

Reluctantly, she stepped inside, then the door slammed shut loudly behind her causing her to jump, clutching her heart lightly. She sighed, then proceeded forward until she saw a figure standing in the moonlight's path. She couldn't exactly see it very well, but from what she could see, the figure had on a dark cloak. It looked to be a man seeing that he was tall and slender with broad shoulders.

When she went to take a step back towards the door, she realized that her feet was glued to the ground. She began to panic, but was silent all the while. She slowly looked down at her feet to see that nothing was holding her there. When she looked back up, the figure was gone. Her heart pounded against her rib cage. _Where did he go?_ She thought mentally, looking around frantically. But it wasn't when a hand clamped over her mouth, and an arm snaked around her arms that her breath hitched at her throat.

"Your blood smells so sweet...It can almost be compared to that of a human's.." A dark, silky voice from behind her purred lowly against her ear.

Sakura rose an eyebrow while struggling to get free though she knew that that wasn't possible considering her feet were glued to the ground, and her arms were trapped by a pair of much stronger arms. _What the hell is he talking about? A human's? I am a human! Wait a second.. Oh yeah! The fangs! I almost forgot! So he actually thinks that i'm a vampire, huh? Well, I guess it's time to act like one then. _She thought, then elbowed him in the stomach, since she was much shorter than him, then punched the ground without putting any chakra into it which released her feet. She jumped back, then took out her dark brown gloves, slipping them on.

The figure chuckled darkly while removing his hood. She gasped lightly at the sight. It was him. The one that had shown up in her dreams almost every night. He was the one that desired her blood. She could never understand why. Why someone wanted her blood. He looked exactly how he appeared in her dreams. Sadistic. He had red-brown curly hair that stopped roughly at his shoulders. But what got her the most was his eyes. With complete heterochromia iridium, his left eye was reddish-garnet color, however, his left eye was an icy blue. Her heart no longer jumped against her rib cage. It had completely stopped. She knew exactly who it was. That's why she feared him.

"Rido...Kuran.." She breathed out.

Said person just simply smirked, then put his hand out. She shook her head while taking tiny steps back, hoping that he wouldn't notice the small movements. His smirk grew as he began walking forward. Seeing this, she tried to run past him to the door, but somewhere in her mind she knew that she wouldn't be able to outrun him. She didn't for one second doubt his abilities. He _was_ Rido Kuran after all.

His arms shot out, catching her instantly. He pulled her into his chest, then took in a deep breath, and smirked.

"Your fear is even more enticing. I wonder what smells the best. Your blood or the power you hold within you.." With saying this, he leaned down and licked the spot on the side of her neck that he was aiming for, and grinned sadistically.

"You're mine, cherry blossom," He whispered, then sunk his teeth through her skin causing a blood-curdling scream to erupt past her pink lips.

**XXX**

"Dobe, this is your fault! If you had of been watching her like I told you to, then we wouldn't have to be worrying about her!" Sasuke shouted out in frustration.

Naruto sighed, but grinned. "_Worrying about her_? So you _do_ like her don't you teme?" Naruto accused the raven.

Sasuke sighed, then turned around when hearing a faint scream not far off from where they had just came from. Without a word being said, he took off towards the sound. Naruto smirked, then followed his raven-haired teammate.

"He definitely likes her."

Yuuki followed quickly after the two of them while Zero was already ahead of all of them. He had noticed that the pinkette had stayed behind so he made it his business to watch over her, and made sure that she didn't do anything too rash, or anything that could possibly get her killed. He had hid behind a trash can to keep from being seen as he saw her walk up the stairs up to the tower. He had sweatdropped when seeing her reaction to the spiders, but proceeded in following her into the tower. He had quickly, and silently, hid in the shadows to keep himself hidden until something happened. But it wasn't when she was bitten by Rido Kuran that he had jumped out with his bloody rose pointed at the vampire's head.

**XXX**

Rido pulled back, letting the almost lifeless pinkette fall to the ground. Zero pulled the trigger, but the bullet was, unfortunately, caught between the pureblood's slender fingers. He smirked while letting the silver bullet fall to the cold ground with a _clank_. Zero's eyebrows scrunched up with anger as he raced forward. Rido dodged him easily, appearing behind him. Zero stood still all the while knowing that the pureblood was behind him. His jaw clenched then unclenched seeing Sakura's face turn from her usual peach to a frightening pale. The picture in front of him had painfully reminded him of the time when he couldn't control his thrist so he had bitten Yuuki instead. She was right there. She had basically gave herself to him for his own personal needs. He didn't ask her to yet she insisted anyway.

His hand clenched itself around the gun's handle, then he whipped around and shot the bullet directly at Rido's head...but it was a second too late. He had already disappeared. Zero put his bloody rose back into his uniform (where ever that is), then bent down, scooped her up, then checked her pulse. It was faint, but still there. Before he stood up, he felt a hand clamp down onto his wrist. She was awake.

"Z-zero-san?" She whispered, then winced whilst putting a hand over the two pronged holes in her neck. "I-it hurts.."

Just before Zero could've responded, the rest of the group broke through the glass, letting the moonlight engulf the once dark room. Instantly, Zero was pushed up against the wall by a very angry raven.

"What the hell are you doing here?! She's not even your problem so why are you helping her?!" Sasuke shouted, with his clan's kekkei genkai spinning rapidly.

Zero frowned, then pushed him off. "At least I wasn't the careless one letting her walk off," He replied.

Before Sasuke could've laid a hand on Zero, Yuuki jumped in between the two of them with her small hands out at their chests. "Please don't fight now! Sakura needs our help, and fighting will get us nowhere. Let's just focus on getting her to the nurse," She said.

Sasuke sighed, then went to pick the pinkette up, when there was someone already holding her in his arms. Sasuke's eyes instantly narrowed.

Kaname Kuran held the pinkette bridal style in his slender arms with a small smile formed across his lips. Zero, too, visibly narrowed his eyes at the pureblood.

"I notified the nurse that we would be coming, so let's get moving," The pureblood said, then jumped out of the window towards Cross Academy.

The others followed closely behind, but Sasuke wasn't exactly happy that the night class student was carrying his pink haired teammate, but he let it go for now since her health was his top priority.

**OoXoO**

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

_**The sounds of a wolf in the distance echoed off the tall trees, as the moon peeked in between the leaves. The howls of the wind sandwhiched with the wolf's howls making the sound all too familiar with a beautiful harmony. It was almost like a dream. A dream that no one wanted to wake up from.**_

_**But this wasn't exactly a dream that I wanted to stay in.**_

_**I felt the wind pierce my not-so-rosy cheeks as my mother pulled me along with her to god knows where. I heard the snarls and the heavy sounds of people running, but I wasn't allowed to look back. Mother prohibited it. She didn't want me to know what was chasing us. I knew it had to be my mom because she had long, pink hair with startling emerald green eyes. I was a spitting image of her, yet I didn't know her at all. I didn't remember her at all. It's like a dream you just pop into and you don't even know who you are. All you know is that you're in a dream, in a setting you can barely recognize except I didn't recognize it at all.**_

_**"Mommy. Where are we going?" I asked, but I didn't move my lips willingly. They moved on their own. I was merely a ghost watching something from the past that I couldn't recall happening.**_

_**She looked back at me, but didn't speak. I was afraid that maybe what she was thinking of saying wasn't exactly going to be pleasant since the look on her face spoke for her instead. Then, I felt a tear run down my cheek. At the same time, one fell from her eye as well. She knew what was going to happen, yet I had no clue.**_

_**The running behind us began to get closer as we reached a mansion that was surrounded by lots and lots of shrubs. She pulled me along faster, ran into the house, then tried her best to **_**_barricade it with a chair that was around it, then picked me up, and headed up the stairs. She came to a bedroom, that I assumed was my parents, opened a hatch that was located in their closet, and set me in it. She looked me in the eyes with tears falling uselessly down her rosy cheeks. I felt her hand caress my cheek as the other dropped something in my hand._**

**_"Keep this safe and with you at all times, okay Saku-chan? Also, don't come back out until daylight, okay? Can you do that for mommy?" She asked me._**

**_I nodded, unable to speak since there was a lump lodged deep in my throat. I knew then what was happening. She was going to sacrifice her life for mine. I wanted to scream out 'no' but, again, the lump in my throat prevented that request._**

**_"Je t'aime tellement." She pressed her pink lips against my forehead, the closed the latch, locking it afterwards._**

**_A few moments, it was dead silent. But then I heard mother whimpering and pleading for whatever or whoever it was that was chasing us moments ago to not hurt her, but those pleas were futile. I heard her screams, the crunches, and the cracks. Afterwards, it was silent, then I heard the footsteps leave the room, then out of the house. Hot tears rolled down my then warm cheeks as I cradled the item that my mother had given to me tightly against my chest._**

**_It was a necklace. A necklace that would protect me from any vampire's harm. But what I didn't know was that a certain vampire was able to get close to me no matter what kind of protection I could ever have._**

**_And that was my mother's mistake._**

**XXX**

**_Normal Point of View_  
**

The nurse, Mai, removed the stethoscope from the pinkette's chest, then wrote down something on a slip of paper that was attached to a clipboard. Zero was leaned up against the wall across the bed, while Sasuke was positioned the same way except he was beside the pinkette's bed. Yuuki was sitting in a chair not too far from Sakura's bed biting her fingernails. Naruto was close by the door pacing back and forth waiting until the nurse finally said something about the pinkette's health. Kaname was coolly sitting on the edge of the bed, worried about the cherry blossom's health as well.

"Well," Naruto stopped pacing, and had stood beside Zero to get a closer listen. "I have some bad news, and some good news. Which one would you four prefer to hear first?" Mai asked them, setting her clipboard down.

"What's the bad news?" Naruto asked her.

She sighed. "Since she was bitten by a Pureblood vampire, another Pureblood vampire must suck the foreign Pureblood vampire's blood out of her, or she will be turned into a vampire."

Zero and Yuuki were the only ones that had shown any kind of reaction to the news since they were the only ones that knew what a Pureblood was. Zero clenched his fist within his pockets while Yuuki's eyebrows shot up in pure shock.

"And the good news?" Sasuke asked her impatiently.

Mai brushed her sandy brown hair from her icy blue eyes. "Her memory is coming back."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, Zero remained to his blank expression, Sasuke rose an eyebrow as well, Yuuki tilted her head to the side, not having a clue what Mai had meant, and Kaname's eyes had widened.

"What'd you mean '_her memory is coming back_'? She never even lost her memory," Naruto bellowed out loudly.

"The dobe's right. She didn't lose her memory," Sasuke agreed.

Mai glanced at Kaname and Zero, confused. "So they don't know?" She questioned.

Kaname shifted his eyes to the floor whilst Zero did the same. Mai nodded, understanding. She stood up, then placed her hand onto the pinkette's forehead.

"We should begin very soon, Kaname," She said.

Kaname stood from the bed, then staged himself beside the sleeping blossom. Naruto was getting eerie. "What the hell is he going to do to Sakura-chan?!"

"He is a Pureblood, and since she was bitten by one, he is the one that has to suck the blood from her in order for him to prevent her from turning into a vampire," Mai answered him.

Naruto clenched his fist angrily, then left the room. Mai nodded at the red-brown haired Pureblood to let him know that he could begin. And so he did.

"Before I begin, could everyone leave the room?" He asked of them.

Yuuki and Mai left without any complaints, but it was Sasuke that objected to Kaname's request. Zero's eyes darkened, and stayed planted against the wall.

"No! She's my friend, and teammate! I'm not going to leave her side when she needs me most!" He shouted.

"Fine, but you will not interfere. You will only be a nuisance," The Pureblood replied.

Then, at that moment, they began arguing, ignoring the fact that Sakura was yet relieved of not being a turned into a vampire.

_But it was too late. It had already begun._

**_Sakura's Point of View_**

I opened my eyes to see Zero, Kaname, and Sasuke arguing, but I couldn't concentrate on that, all my mind and my nervous system could focus on was the slow uprising of a fire burning the surroundings of my rib cage. I had to go. I didn't exactly know where, I just knew I had to leave. It was hard for me to breath, but I knew that staying would only worry them even further.

Once on my feet, I felt it. My heart thumped hard against my chest. I clutched it in an attempt to calm it when it happened again. I held onto the edge of the bed, but ended up falling to the cold, tile floor. What was going on? Why was this happening? But I remembered, and I cringed inwardly at the memory and at the dream that I had.

Then, merely on instinct, I reached into my shirt, and pulled out the same necklace that I had seen in my dream. I gasped lightly. So it _was _real. So that would mean...

I stood up again, this time a little easier, and proceeded out the window that happened to be unlocked, and slipped out easily without them noticing. After I made it far enough into the forest, I fell to the ground panting and clutching at my heart as if ripping it out would help, which at that point seemed like a good idea, but I didn't. I was stronger than that, I told myself.

Gathering courage, I stood once more but my heart wasn't having that. A mean, angry thud rocked my whole body hard causing me to collapse on the ground without a chance to stop myself. An unfamiliar heat began to course through me. Hot sweat beads lubricated every inch of my skin as if a fire inside of me was working it's way out. I stood up again, then leaned up against a tree with as much strength as I could muster up. The pain was unnatural; almost otherworldly bringing me to my knees. What was happening to me? I squeezed my eyes shut fighting it off. In seconds, it stopped, and I let out a sigh of relief.

_But it wasn't over._

I ripped off my black jacket, then my shirt in an attempt to cool down only it didn't work. My heart pounded again this time, if possible, even harder than the last. I could see the outline of it against my chest. My eyes widened in awe at the unexplainable occurence that happened. That time I had actually felt my heart against the palm of my hand. The pain was unbearable. I felt my breath hitch as I continued to try and grasp as much as air as I was allowed to, but nothing could take away the pain in my chest. I fell to the ground when another shot of pain hit my heart

The burning rose to an unbearable level as I screamed and withered on the ground. My veins felt like molten lava was pooling within them instead of blood. They pulsed so hard the blue veins were pressed under my skin as if trying to escape me. I screamed in pure agony seeing the blue veins covering my body burning me from the inside and out. It ached so bad, I started to pray for it to just all stop.

_But it didn't._

I clawed at the grass uprooting great amounts of plants and whatnot as I tried to keep the tears from falling, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let a loud cry of pain, and the tears go without a second thought about it. Then, like I didn't have enough to worry about, I felt a burning sensation sizzle around my eyes as the same thing happened to my scalp. I thrashed my head side to side hoping that I would just black out or something to escape the pain that kept piercing my heart. Nothing worked.

_**How are you enjoying my parting**** present?**_

I crawled up onto my hands and knees, and began throwing up what it looked liked to be black tar. I felt the pit of my stomach caving in, almost as if it was eating itself, and producing it's waste. I knew exactly who it was that had bit me. I planned to kick his ass from Utah and back.

"Fuck...you.." I managed to say before throwing up more black waste.

**_You'll thank me later, trust me. By dawn, your quench for blood will hinder any other thoughts that will come to your mind. Pain is now, but pleasure is later. Remember that, cherry blossom._**

After throwing up the last clump of that black substance, all I saw before passing out was the fuzzy vision of a woman with light red hair, and striking green eyes. The thought that popped into my head sent chills down my spine.

_Mother?_

* * *

**A/N: *wipes the imaginary sweat from my forehead* Whew, I don't know why it takes me so long to do ONE chapter. I just feel like I take too many pee breaks.**

TMI...

**Ahem. Moving on. I really want to thank you guys that have reviewed, favorited (?), and followed so far! You guys ROCK! Oh, don't forget to drop a little review. It doesn't have to be long. Just a little 'Great chapter!' would suffice. ^_^ **

~ UchihaBlossom15 ~


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 48 reviews? I love you guys so much! It may be too soon to say, but if this keeps up, an awesome sequel will have to emerge! :) I plan on finishing this up by the 50th chapter. I already got the next 10 chapters thought out, I just gotta type it out and post. I usually update when I get a hold of a laptop, but I can also do it from my kindle; it's better typing it though. But in other words, I thank you guys so much! Plz keep staying with me as the story continues to unfold. More surprises are up ahead so keep a lookout for the excitement! :) Oh, something else to add, later on, I'll hold a poll to see who will end up with Sakura by the sequel. That's what i'm kind of thinking about at the moment. I never really wrote a sequel for any story that i've done so I have a lot more planning to do. But sorry for my rambling, on with the story! **

**OoXoO ****- means that it's a flashback from now on. **

**XXX - just a symbol meaning that it's going to the next scene.**

_Blah blah blah _**- Kaien talking while telling the story.**

_**Blah Blah Blah**_** - The story.**

**I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**_~ Return Of The Vampire Cherry Blossom Hime ~_  
**

**_Chapter 10_**

**OoXoO**

_**"Pocky-kun?" A little pink haired girl said, uprooting a lily from beside her to study it closely.**_

_**"Hm?" The icy blue-eyed boy responded as he shoved another chocolate pocky stick into his mouth.**_

_**"Who do you like?" She asked, causing the **_**_mahogany haired boy to spit out his chocolatety treat with a slight blush across his cheeks._**

**_"N-nani? What'd you mean?" He asked her._**

**_She giggled, then jumped up letting her long pink tresses to fall softly down the small of her back. "Who do you have a crush on?"_**

**_He shook his head, then took a pocky stick from the package. "No one."_**

**_She looked down at him sadly, then plopped down beside him with tear-filled eyes. He looked up at her, and his eyes widened slightly.  
_**

**_"S-sakura-chan? What's wrong?" He asked her, putting the chocolatey treat back into the package._**

**_Her bottom lip quivered as more tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. The 10-year old panicked, not knowing what to do, then awkwardly patted her back, hoping that small gesture would soothe her._**

**_"You have to have a crush on someone. Why don't you? Is it because no one likes you back?" She asked him._**

**_He was about to respond when he was pushed down onto the grass as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "You don't have to worry, Pocky-kun! I'll like you back, if that's what's wrong! Please don't be sad, Pocky-kun!" She said, then hugged him tightly around his stomach, soaking his plain, white t-shirt._**

**_"Sakura-chan.." He murmured, then stroked her hair in the most gentlest way he could. She looked up, and he wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb._**

**_"I do like someone. I just don't exactly know how to express my feelings towards her yet," He reassured her with a small smile. _**

**_She smiled, then hugged him even tighter with happiness. "Yay! So who is she?" She asked him, excitedly._**

**_He blushed, then turned his head to the side. "It's you."_**

**_The pinkette froze, then blushed darkly, but kept her hold on him. "I like you too, Pocky-kun!" She took his last pocky stick from the package, then slipped it into her mouth with a bright smile._**

**_Shiki smiled, then bent down, and kissed her forehead. She giggled, then unwrapped her arms from around his waist, to wrap them around his neck instead. He chuckled slightly, and hugged her back, but just not as tight._**

**XXX**

Sakura awoke, panting heavily. She sighed, then put a hand over her damp forehead, and took a deep breath, then released it. She moved her hand away, then took in her surroundings. She realized that she wasn't in the forest anymore, but in her room instead. She blinked, blinked again, then blinked once more. She rubbed her eyes, then rose up to look out the window by her bed. The sun was rising just over the hill of trees. But something caught her attention. She noticed that her vision had gotten clearer. She took in the clouds and the birds as they floated over the rising sun. Everything was much easier to see, but it wasn't really like things weren't clear before, but everything was just more well-defined.

She shook her head, then got out bed, stretching. Then she felt something like hair rub up against the back of her knees. Confused, she looked down, and noticed that it was her hair that was tickling her. Her eyes widened at the length, but took another deep breath thinking that maybe it had grown like that over-night where somewhere in the back of her mind knew that it was another case.

She walked to her personal bathroom, then swung open the door. She staged herself in front of the sink, but made a mistake of looking herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still an emerald green, but it was a tad darker. Close to a forest green, just not quite. Her skin was more smooth, and had no pimples, scars, or bruises anywhere. She let her hand roam over her well-defined cheeks in awe. She parted her lips to lick them when she noticed two of her teeth staring sharply at her. She scrambled to lean forward closer to the mirror to get a closer look. She poked at the two fangs like they were little demons that seemed like a threat. She chewed on the inside of her cheek, then sighed.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself, then pinched herself to see if she was still asleep. She winced. Nope. It was real.

Then, she remembered yesterday's events. She was bitten by Rido Kuran. The one man that she was itching to kill. She slammed her clenched fist onto the sink counter, angrily. If she was bitten, and looked slightly different, then that would mean that she was a... She shook her head fervently in denial.

"No. _No_. I can't be a..." She murmured, then took notice of her more enhanced curves.

If she had to guess, the size of her breasts looked to be about a 36C. Hesitantly, she let her palm hover over her left breast in astonishment. She quickly put her hands on the sink counter, then took a deep breath. She wondered what else had grown overnight. She turned around to leave the bathroom when, out of her peripheral vision, she saw her butt actually move. She stopped for a second, then clenched her teeth. _If things could only get worse._ She thought to herself as she exited the bathroom, to go and get her uniform. She was going to talk to the Headmaster about the situation because if she didn't, then turmoil would be afoot.

**XXX**

"I'M A WHAT?!"

Naruto sniffed her hair while Sasuke and Kakashi was giving her weird side glances.

"Yes. Since you snuck out of the room window, and secluded yourself in the middle of the forest, Sasuke, Kaname, and Zero were not able to find you quick enough to prevent the change," Kaien answered, then pushed up his glasses.

The pinkette sighed, then swatted the blond away. "I knew it, I just didn't want to believe it."

"So what happens now? Does Sakura have to stay like this?" Naruto asked, then gestured to her body.

Kaien stood up from his desk. "I'm afraid she has no choice. There has never, in the history of Vampires, been someone turned into a vampire, then changed back into a human. If that was the case, then this school would have no purpose."

Sakura suddenly lifted a hand around her throat with a distorted expression. Her team crowded around her with worried faces, but she ignored them the best she could. Then, with a croaky voice, she managed to say without ripping their throats out, "Go away, and...please don't follow me." Then she ran out of the room to god knows where.

The rest of team seven was about to go after their pink haired teammate when Kaien appeared in front of them."Please. Just let her go. She's only protecting you. If you haven't forgotten already, she is a fledgling vampire. Right now, she needs blood, and that if she had stayed here another second, she would've turned you guys into a pile of blood," Kaien explained.

Naruto clenched his fist. "That doesn't matter! I'll let her take my blood, if that's what she wants! She's my teammate, and teammates don't leave behind their comrades! That's what makes a ninja, a ninja! Kakashi-sensei told us this:In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! Well I don't want to make that same mistake! "

Kakashi smiled under his mask. _Naruto..._

Kaien sighed, then stepped out of the way with a small smile. Naruto smiled back, then ran out of the room. Sasuke and Kakashi followed behind.

"That kid has more fire in him than I had suspected."

**XXX**

_**Sakura's Point of View**_

I didn't know where I was going, I just had to get away from the school period before...before anything bad happened. As I ran down the hall, the burning in my throat kept getting stronger, and my breathing kept becoming more and more jagged. I turned a corner, but tripped over my own feet, then closed my eyes. When I had felt a pair of arms catch me, I looked up to be met with dark, lilac grey eyes. Then my eyes traveled to the smoothness of his neck, but before I could've opened my mouth to sink my fangs into that smooth neck of his, I pushed him away quickly. But before I could've ran down the hall, he pulled me back into his chest, then tilted his neck to the left.

"No.. Please..please stop.. I don't want to...hurt anyone.." I muttered as my mouth watered the sight of his neck. I could practically hear the beating of his heart from his neck. Without much more of thinking on it, I placed my right hand over the left side of his neck, and let my other hand grip his tie tightly. My eyes flashed a dark red, then I sunk my fangs into his neck.

It was enchanting. I couldn't even process my brain right. I wasn't even thinking correctly. All my mind was focused on was the sweet taste of his blood that entered my mouth. After I was satisfied, I pulled away, but a arm around my waist prevented me from pulling away any further. I looked into those same lavender colored orbs again, then blushed when seeing the lustful look in his eyes. Then they flashed a dark red. I began panicking. I didn't know what to do. I had already gotten bitten once, and that shit damaged me so bad, I couldn't even think properly. I couldn't even move. So how would I have known what his intentions were? Well, if his fangs hadn't of made an appearance along with the sudden change in his eye color, then maybe I wouldn't have been panicking as much as I was.

I tried to break away from his hold, but all of sudden he had gotten all strong. And on top of that, I couldn't use any chakra. But I kind of had an idea of why I wasn't able to use my chakra. Maybe since I was a vampire, the vampire side probably took over all of my ninja abilities causing me to be powerless. Damnit.

I was so clouded over with my thoughts, I didn't even notice that was pushed up against the wall with his tongue gliding over the side of my neck. Without my consent, I somehow allowed myself to release a low, drawn out moan. He growled deeply in response, then, before I knew it, I felt his fangs sink deeply through my skin. Since my hands weren't really imprisoned, and instead of pushing him away and running away, I pulled him closer, then let out another moan, that time with my permission.

I don't know. Maybe it was because he was really cute that I had allowed him to drink my blood. Or maybe it was because I didn't have the strength to do anything. I'd rather take the latter instead.

Once he was satisfied, he pulled away. I saw the color of his eyes fade back to his original color. Lavender. For a few moments, we just simply gazed into one another's eyes; neither of us saying a word. It wasn't awkward nor uncomfortable. I actually enjoyed peering into his orbs. I felt like I was falling. Just falling. There wasn't really no particular destination to where I was falling towards, because everything was dark. All I could recognize was me. I was just simply falling. Falling more and more for him.

But when I heard rapid footsteps coming down the hall towards where we were at, I quickly grabbed his hand, then ran down the hall towards outside. After we made it outside, I leaned up against a tree, panting slightly. I heard a slight cough from beside me, then I noticed that I was still holding his hand. I blushed, and quickly dropped it. I crossed my arms over my chest, then looked down at my uniform.

"Zero, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have taken advantage of you..I...I wasn't thinking properly...I know that you probably are-" I stopped when I had felt a pair of soft lips press against mine. My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know whether to kiss him back, or to just be upset. At that moment, I was kind of both. Shakily, I put a hand on his chest, then with the other, I clutched his tie once again, and pulled him close to me. Against my lips, he smirked. I rolled my eyes, and kissed him back.

Yeah, I know. I kissed him back. So what? I liked him, I did. But I also kind of liked Kaname too. Wouldn't you have kissed him if you were as confused as I was when one of the guys that you like kissed you? You would've kissed him back too, huh? I was just really confused. They both gave me butterflies, so what was I suppose to have done? Pushed him away, and ran? Um, no. I had feelings for him. I couldn't exactly say that I _loved_ him, but he was worth something to me. But I also knew that I had to focus on the mission even though I was permanently a vampire. That was going to be hard considering there was two hot vampire guys there, and that I was, too, a vampire.

I pulled back slightly, and blushed. He smirked, then took my hand in his, and began walking back into the school with me in tow. After we made it to my dorm room, he kissed my forehead, and walked down the hall to his his room. I bit my lip, then grabbed his wrist, but before he could've questioned me about my sudden actions, I pulled into my room, and sat him on the bed. I sat beside him with my hands in my lap.

"So what happens now?" I asked him. He rose an eyebrow in my direction.

"What'd you mean?" He questioned back.

"I'm a vampire now. I drank your blood, and you drank mine. What happens now? I like Kaname, and you. How do we work this out? I can't have the both of you," I said lowly, my hair covering the side of my face. Note to self: Cut my hair off to a reasonable length later.

He pulled me into his chest, then wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"We'll work something out later. Just get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow, trust me," He told me, then kissed the top of my head, then stood up.

I stopped by grabbing his sleeve. He looked down at me. "Can stay with me? I really don't want to be alone right now," I murmured, blushing lightly. I really don't remember blushing this much in one day.

He shook his head comically, and laid down on my bed, then pulled me to lay on the other side of him with my front facing towards the window. I felt his arm snake across my stomach, and pull me into his chest. I closed my eyes, and curled up in a fetal position against him.

**OoXoO**

_**(Still) Sakura's Point of View**_

_**It was cold. My hands...they were so numb. Everytime I rubbed my fingertips together, they would begin stinging. It was snowing. Hard. Why? I didn't know. I didn't know because I was in one of those dreams again. I couldn't recall what was happening. Everything was just kind of hazy. All I could recognize was the heavy snow that kept falling around me. Then I heard crunching. It sounded like footsteps walking through the snow. I quickly stood up from my sitting position, then out came a woman. Not just any woman, my mother. It was my mom because she looked just like me, and vice versa. But in my other dream, I remembered that she had died protecting me. Back a while, when I was transforming, I saw her again. I didn't exactly know whether to be happy or sad, so I did what any other daughter would do. I smiled with happy tear-filled eyes. Since in this dream I looked to be about 5 or 6, I could only hug her leg, but that was good enough for me. Even if it was a dream, and that I was only 5 or 6 years old, I was going to protect her from any harm. I didn't want her to leave me again even though I didn't exactly know her.**_

_**She smiiled, then bent down to pick me up. I cried and cried as I clung to her neck tightly, just to be sure that she didn't fade away or anything.**_

_**"Shhh. Mommy's here. It's going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere, okay?" She whispered as she rubbed my hair, and kissed the side of my head.**_

_**Before I knew it, I was switched to another dream, but this one wasn't anything that I would've expected. **_

_**Bodies. Blood. The smell of **_**rotten _blood lingered in the night air. I couldn't even say a word. Frantically, I whipped around to see...Rido Kuran with my mother's dead body in his arms with two pronged holes in the side of her neck. At that moment, I just let out the loudest scream that I could've mustered up. With or without my consent, I had the urge to scream anyway._**

**_Then everything began to get dark, and he and my mother began to fade away into the black aura. I tried to grab her lifeless wrist, but all I touched was the air._**

**_Mother..._**

**XXX**

**_Normal Point of View_  
**

Sakura awoke, panting for the second time. She looked out the window to see the moon still high up in the sky. She groaned, then rubbed her eyes to get rid of any eye-buggers and such. Then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked down to her left to see Zero hugging her like his life depended on it. Fortunately, for her, they were both still clothed. She sighed in relief. That was one less thing she had to worry about.

But all that was on her mind was that dream she had just woke up from. What did it mean? What did they _all _mean exactly? She had seen her mother three times. Why? Did it mean that she was still alive out there somewhere? She had to get some answers. Fast.

Gently, she removed Zero's arms from around her waist, then slipped out of bed without making much movement, then headed to her bathroom to get washed up.

**XXX**

After she was done putting on her uniform, doing her hair, which she had cut off to her waist, she walked to the door, but looked back at the sleeping Zero. She smiled slightly, then left the room, her intent was getting her questions answered.

**XXX**

She walked into the office, but didn't see anyone there. She was about to turn around and go back to her dorm and wait for him to return when she saw something on his desk that caught her eye. It was a book. The same book that she had seen him flipping through the day after they had arrived, if she wasn't mistaking. She looked around to make sure that no one was in the room, then quickly got behind his desk, then began going through it as quick as she could all the while reading some of it as well.

Some of the pages were blood marked. Like he used blood as a bookmark or something. She flipped another page, but this time it smelled of fresh blood. Like _her_ blood. She backed away from the book, but in the process, she tripped on another book, falling on her butt. She rubbed her butt, then looked at the book that she had tripped over. It read:

**_Vampire Guide: How to suppress a Vampire's powers_**

She picked it up, but quickly clutched it to her chest when she heard the door open. As silently as she could, she crawled under the desk, that just so happened to be big enough for her to fit, and sat crouched on her hands knees with the book facedown under her palm. She looked to her right to see a pair of brown shoes in front of the desk. She guessed that it was probably Kaien since he was the only one that wore brown shoes that she knew.

"Are you sure she's back, Kaien?" A gruff questioned.

"Positive! She was just transformed into a Pureblood vampire just recently. However, I have a strange feeling about her powers," Kaien replied.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, then her eyes widened. They couldn't possibly be talking about her, right?

"So she doesn't know about her powers as of yet?" The same voice asked.

"Not that I know of. Her powers, I just think that they could really harm someone if not used correctly," Kaien said.

"So what do you think? Should I kill her?"

"No, no, no! I was just thinking. Possibly Kaname could help her with it since she well be in the night class soon," Kaien replied.

"Hm. I guess that could work. Besides, she's beginning to look more and more like her mother."

"Yeah, haha, but let's just hope that she doesn't gain the powers that she had. She was a Pureblood vampire after all."

The pinkette gasped, but quickly covered her mouth. The room grew very quiet, which kind of scared her since she knew that if she was caught then the consequences wouldn't exactly be pleasant.

"I guess I should get going. I need to talk to Zero about something."

"Okay. I have to deal with this rat under my desk, so I'll see you later, Toga."

Right when the door opened, then closed, she crawled out, but left the book right where it was. She walked to the door without looking back, but Kaien stopped her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you just tell me? I had a right to know, you know," She said.

Kaien sighed. "Your mother didn't want you to know just yet. It isn't me that's suppose to tell you. She wanted you to figure it out by yourself," He replied.

She whipped, knocking his hand off her shoulder. "I want to know everything about her. About the dreams that I have. I want to know what they all mean. I want to know everything."

Kaien nodded, then walked back over to his desk, then sat down.

"You might want to grab a chair. This story is long."

**OoXoO**

_Your mother loved you deeply. She wanted you to have the life that of a human, and not as a vampire. In the beginning, you were a Pureblood, but something happened that changed you forever._ "But before I go into all of that, there's something that you should know. Rido Kuran is your father. Your real, biological father."

Sakura's heart literally stopped for a second. "Rido...Kuran...is my...**father**?"

Kaien nodded. "I'm afraid so."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. Keep going."

"As I was saying.."

_To protect you, your mother cut off all ties of you ever being a vampire. She even went as far as to erase your memories. She knew that Rido would come after you because he wanted the power that you possessed, and still do. No one but your mother didn't exactly know of his true intentions since what he told her were always false lies. So no one knows exactly why he wants you, so we continued to believe that he's after your powers. But on with the story.._

_The night that things went wrong, your mother had you in her arms, and was running away from Rido's sent vampires.._

**_Miyuiki clutched her child tightly to her chest as she ran through the tightness of the trees. Tears fell freely down her rosy cheeks as the view of her house came into her eye-sight. She briefly looked down at the bundle of pink in her arms, and squeezed her tightly, then ran inside the house. She sat her daughter down, then took the chair that was sitting by the other chairs, and pushed it up against the door knob. She could smell them. She could smell him. They were getting closer. She knew what she had to, and yet at that moment, she didn't regret a thing. She was going to sacrifice her life for her daughter's. She picked up the pinkette, ran up the stairs to her and her husband's bedroom, then closed it behind her with her foot. She_****_ opened a hatch that was located in their closet, and set the pinkette in it._**

**_She looked her daughter in the eyes with tears falling uselessly down her rosy cheeks. She felt her mother's hand caress her cheek as the other dropped something in her hand._**

**_"Keep this safe and with you at all times, okay Saku-chan? Also, don't come back out until daylight, okay? Can you do that for mommy?" Miyuki asked of her daughter, hoping that she would do just exactly what she told her._**

**_Sakura nodded, but didn't say a word as more tears fell from those emerald green eyes. _**

**__****_"Je t'aime tellement." She pressed her pink lips against her forehead, the closed the latch, locking it afterwards._**

**__****_Miyuki turned around when she heard footsteps approach the door, then, without her knowing, Rido came through the window looking exactly like how she had remembered him. Somewhere deep in her heart, she still loved him, but she knew that his intentions were anything but good. That's why she knew she had to stop him. Though she also knew that she wouldn't be able to._**

**_Rido looked at the hired vampires that he had sent to get rid of Mikyuki, then to bring his daughter to him, then nodded. They lunged forward at her. She looked at Rido with pleading eyes, but it didn't reach his. He just smirked, and watched as she tried to fight them off, but all of her attempts of fighting them off were futile. There was just too many of them. They tore her apart. Literally. After they knew that she was officially dead, they left the house. _****_  
_**

**_Rido appeared outside of the Haruno mansion, then threw the lighter that he had in his hands at the gasoline lubricated house. It lit up quickly in flames. He smirked once again, then left without a trace of him ever being there._**

**_Sakura smelled the smoke, then pushed open the latch, then the closet itself next. First, she noticed the flames coming from under the door, then her eyes looked down to see her mother in pieces. She let out a scream, then quickly got out of her hiding place, to the window. Luckily, her parent's bedroom was only on the second floor so maybe she could at least have a chance at jumping out of the window without getting hurt as much._**

**_She opened the window as a breeze of smoke reached her nose. She coughed, then, as quickly as she could, she clipped on the necklace her mother had given her, then jumped out of the window, and into a bush shrub._**

Kaien stopped when he had noticed a tear fall coldly down her face. Rido had killed her mother. Her _real_ mother. Her head was spinning. All that was poking at her mind was revenge. That word just prodded at her thoughts. She wanted to kill him with her hands, and with her hands only. Her fists clenched tightly. And that's exactly what she was going to do. She stood up, then bowed.

"Thank you, but I have to be alone for a while. If it will be okay, I would like to be told the rest of the story later," She left the office, shutting the door behind her.

Kaien took off his glasses, then stood up, and walked over to the window. As he looked out the window at the moon, he felt somewhat guilty. He knew that he shouldn't even have told her about Rido killing her mother. He knew what her true intentions were when she had left the room. She was going to avenge her mother by killing him. But the reason he had let her go was because he knew that someone very dear to him was going to stop her. Stop her from making a mistake that he knew she would regret afterwards.

**XXX**

When she had opened the door, she saw Zero leaning up against the wall across from the door. He looked up at her with those same lavender eyes that had captivated her into giving up her blood before. As she turned and walked away, he quickly walked over, and reached out, grabbing her wrist. She whipped around with tear-filled eyes, then cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her small form.

**XXX**

Yuuki walked down the hall, intent on talking to the Headmaster about Zero's attitude towards her. She had noticed that he was recently acting differently when it came to her. It was like he was being cold towards her lately. She just got tired of crying over him, so she had planned to talk to Headmaster about her situation since he was kind of the only that she could talk to about 'vampire things'.

But as she turned around the corner, she saw something that instantly brought tears to her eyes unwillingly.

**XXX**

After crying her eyes out for about 30 seconds, she raised her head to see him looking down at her with gentle eyes. She blushed lightly when seeing the moonlight reflect from one side of his face making his right eye twinkle from the light of the moon. He smirked, then leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck while kissing him back.

**XXX**

Yuuki covered her mouth, then ran back the way she came, back to her dorm. The only thought that pestered her mind was: _Why Zero?_

* * *

**A/N: As you guys just read, I tried to put in some ZeroXSakura in here, but I think it was pretty shitty. lol. So the next chapter shall be dedicated to all of you KanameXSakura fans. Sorry for taking so long on this chapter. My mom has been pretty moody with the computer lately. But anywho! There was also some ZeroXYuuki in there, well if you squinted. But it was there! Also, as the story progresses, Sakura's story will get much more clearer. I know you guys are like "What the hell is going on with the dreams and such?", so that will all be explained as the chapters go on! :) Oh, I also upted the rating on here because as I thought about the future events in this story, I noticed that some things will be really mature, so I changed the rating. (sorry to all of the kids that are reading this, lol. I'll try and not make it too much like a hentai, lol.)**

** I really want to thank you guys that have reviewed, favorited (?), and followed so far! You guys ROCK! Oh, don't forget to drop a little review. It doesn't have to be long. Just a little 'Great chapter!' would suffice. ^_^**

**P.S. Plz don't be afraid to let me know of my flaws. I love improving so shoot. Plus, if i'm moving too fast, then plz tell me also. **

~ UchihaBlossom15 ~


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Originally ChErRyBlOsSoM274's fic. I really want to thank ChErRyBlOsSoM274 for letting me adopt this story. There will not be any crucial changes, and if so I will most definitely let the readers know of it. So plz enjoy the story, and review.**

**Heyyyy! So I've been gone for a while. We've already established that, but I'm sorry. School is starting up for me, and I'm so not ready. Highschool is a school full of crazies I'm sure. Lol. But anywho, I know some of you are just excited about this chapter, so I'm gonna stop talking, and get on with it. Like some of you know already, the poll for Sakura's love is coming up soon, and I know this chapter has a little Aidou/Sakura, and a hint of Shiki/Sakura, but I seriously love those two! ^^ They're too cute! But to all of you Kaname/Sakura, and Zero/Sakura, there will be plenty of moments of them, as they are the main pairings at the moment, so stay tuned! :)**

**Well, let's get this thing on the road! **

**I don't own Naruto or Vampire Knight. **

* * *

_Return of the Cherry Blossom Hime_

_~ Chapter 11 ~_

Sakura's POV

"Sakura?"

Yuki waved her hand back and forth in front of my face, obviously trying to get my attention.

I blinked, then turned to my brown haired friend. "Yeah?" I responded, still with a distant look.

Yuki laid back in her chair, and sighed. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan? You've been zoning out more and more lately. What's been bothering you? Maybe I can help."

_No. Trust me, you can't._

"It's nothing," I flashed her a reassuring smile, hoping she'd buy it. She rose an eyebrow. I nodded, keeping my smile. "Really. I'm fine."

She just smiled slightly, and looked ahead as Mr. Urahara, our teacher, came walking in.

Throughout the class period, I was bored out of my mind. I tried occupying it by counting every yawn that I did, but nothing worked. I was just seriously bored. I looked to my left, trying to get a peek at Zero from behind me, but I couldn't see him unless I had actually turned all the way around, so I just settled with looking out the window to my left all the way at the other side of the room.

Between Zero and I, well, from my end of the situation, I'd have to say that it's been a little complicated between us. There had been many situations where we had to refrain from touching one another whenever Yuki was around. Then it was this nagging in the back of my mind telling me that liking Zero was really wring considering that I also liked Kaname too. Plus, I had noticed the way Yuki had been acting around us lately, and I didn't like it. After patrolling hours, she'd immediately run to get back to her dorm, and not come out until morning. I was really worried about her, but she gave me no other reason to worry about her. Aside from her distance, and her overly happy attitude towards us, I would've thought that she was just going through her teenage cycles, but I guess I had feared the worst. I had one theory that I had wanted to test, but I didn't exactly know how without giving away any hints to the test.

But it was worth a try.

**XXX**

Right when class was dismissed, all of the day class quickly packed up their stuff, and left out of the room, towards the moon dorm gates. Before Yuki were to leave, I quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She looked back at me, her eyes mixed with confusion, and uncertainty. Forget the test, I was just going to come right out and ask her.

"Yuki, why are you always leaving class so quickly? And after patrolling, why do you always run away? We never really talk as much as we usually do. What's going on?"

Yuki tore away from my grip on her wrist.

"Maybe if you'd start telling me that you're dating someone I like then I wouldn't be acting like this!" She yelled.

I blinked, then glanced at Zero to see how he had reacted to that. His eyes had widened a little, but other than that, anyone could've barely noticed any difference in his reaction.

I looked back at Yuki with soft eyes.

"Yuki, the reason we didn't want to tell you was because we didn't know how'd you take it since you two have been friends way before I got here, but if you want him," I walked over, took her hand, took his, and squished them together with a smile. "then you can have him. You've liked him for a very long time, so I think it's only fair that you get him."

Yuki blushed darkly, but sighed.

"Sakura-chan, I-"

I rose up a hand.

"-could care less, Yuki. Just have him. Plus, I have a mission to do, and I really didn't come here for some kind of love fling," I put my hair up in a ponytail, and winked at her. "Now let's go yell at some rabid fangirls and boys."

**XXX**

Normal POV

Naruto and Sasuke were already out there when Sakura had made it. As she stood by a nearby tree, she couldn't help herself from laughing. Naruto was getting his hair pulled, and Sasuke was being partly stripped of his clothing. It was a mess. But with her boys there, when weren't there one?

Suddenly the moon gates creaked open, and all of the girls and guys were in two perfect lines, not saying a word. Naruto quickly went back to being behind them, as for Sasuke as well.

As the night class walked down the aisle that the day class had made, she just stared at each of their uniforms. She couldn't really see herself wearing it. It was just too...noticeable. Her pink hair was really enough, but adding white to her look? Yeah. Suicide attempt.

She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder, but she didn't look away from the night students. She was kind of mesmerized. You'd think that after all of this time of being there that she'd finally get use to their beauty. Well, it was hard to look away, really. They had perfect skin, so did she, perfect hair, so did she, and perfect...everything, so did she, so why was she still amazed by them when she was exactly the same?

"Hey, Sakura-chan. You okay?" She heard a voice beside her ask, slightly concerned. She nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," She glanced at her blond haired teammate, and smiled. "Really. I am."

Naruto nodded, and went back over to help Sasuke keep the day class at bay.

She looked back at the night class when she was suddenly pushed by one of the day class students. Before she were to hit the ground, a pair of strong, lean arms caught her. She looked up, and was met with a duo of red-brown eyes. She blushed when she realized just how close his face was to hers.

"Are you alright, Sakura-hime?" Kaname asked her, with a slight smile.

She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing would cone up. She had never noticed, but up close, the guy was really hot. With his sexy, yet handsome, appearance, his calm attitude, and his intelligent wording, he made her heart race a mile a minute.

He chuckled lightly, and leaned her back up to where she could properly stand again. After a few moments of neither of them saying a word, she finally snapped out of her trance, stepped back, and bowed.

"Arigatou for catching me," She said, then leaned back up with a genuine smile, and a slightly red face.

He walked forward, and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm glad that I did. A beautiful flower like you should be handled with care," He replied, capturing her gaze in the process.

Then Kaname felt a hand grip onto his shoulder rather harshly, which caused him to smirk.

"Prefect-san. You never fail to make an appearance wherever I am, do you?"

Zero narrowed his eyes at the Pureblood, sending deep glares at the back of his head.

"Don't touch her," Was what came through Zero's clenched teeth.

Kaname chuckled.

"Why not? She doesn't belong to you," The brown haired vampire skillfully replied back, his hand still against Sakura's cheek.

Zero removed his hand from Kaname's shoulder, and shoved it in his pocket.

"Get to class," Zero said, in monotone.

Kaname chuckled, then caressed the pinkette's cheek, and walked back over to the waiting night class.

Sakura let out a deep breath, and felt her blush go down slowly. For once in any situation, she had nothing to say. The two guys that she liked had an argument about her. What was she suppose to say?

Zero stepped up, and reached out to move little strands of hair from her eyes.

"I don't want him touching you. It hurts me a little," He whispered so only she could hear him.

Sakura felt her blush returning, so she moved his hand away, and took a step back.

"I think it's my choice whether I want him touching me or not," She replied, then began heading the way to her dorm.

Zero sighed, then began walking towards the day class dorms.

_Why is she making everything seem so difficult?_ He thought to himself.

**XXX**

Once Sakura was in her own dorm, she closed the door, and locked it. It was a force of habit to lock the door.

She sat down on her bed, and stared out at the sunsetting sky.

**Sakura... **

Said person immediately looked behind her, but saw no one.

**I am very pleased with your transformation. You look just like your mother. Beautiful, and strong. But your powers are different. **

She instantly knew him by that voice. Her eyes narrowed instantly.

"I know everything you bastard, and when I find you, I will make sure, and kill you."

Then she heard him laugh, but it felt so close. Suddenly, her body stilled when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her stomach, and something on her shoulder.

"Oh my dear daughter, you wouldn't kill the one that awakened your true self now would you?" Rido whispered in her ear with a chuckle.

Sakura clenched her teeth, and tried to elbow him in the stomach, but he was faster. He appeared at the other end of the room with a smirk.

"You're fast, but I'm afraid, my dear, that you'll have to be faster than that," He taunted, then appeared on top of her.

Sakura turned her head to the side, and grabbed a fist full of the bed sheets, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the tears that prickled at the corner of her eyes.

"Why did you do it?" She asked him, barely above a whisper.

He licked her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Do what my dear?"

She gritted her teeth.

"Why did you kill my mother?"

He retracted his fangs, then disappeared. She quickly sat up, and looked around the darkening room. She heard a chuckle through the air.

"That's something that you'll have to answer on your own, my blossom..."

Sakura laid back down on the bed, and sighed. She really wanted to figure everything out, but everytime she was told another piece to her past, the more shit got confusing. She just wanted everything laid out on the table, and done with.

**XXX**

"Lord Kaname, you seemed awfully interested in that girl," Ruka said as she fiddled with the ends of her hair.

Kaname narrowed his eyes at glass window, causing a small crack to occur. For a few moments, it was quiet, then he decided to reply to girl's random statement.

"What I do should be none of your concern."

Ruka sighed inwardly, and crossed her leg over the other.

Aidou leaned over her shoulder, and whispered, "Why are worried about who Kaname-sama is interested in?"

An annoyed mark appeared at her temple as she pulled him into a headlock, limiting his oxygen. He struggled.

"That hurts! That hurts! That hurts! That hurts! Ruka! Do you wish to die!" Aidou yelped, as he tried his hardest to get out the girl's strong grip.

Since they had returned from their class, all of them had decided to just lounge around like usual. Shiki and Rima were on the sofa chewing away at their chocolatey treat.

Shiki was about to eat another one when he smelt a hint of blood. He instantly looked at Aidou who he found not in the room anymore. He saw Ruka talking lowly with Akatsuki, Kaname still looking out the window, and Ichijo reading a book. He then looked at the door with slightly narrowed eyes.

_Aidou must have smelt the blood too. Hm. It smells different. Like...from a Pureblood._

Shiki looked back at Kaname.

_I wonder why he doesn't smell it. It smells clear as day. This is strange. I have to know whose blood it is. It's making me bloodthirsty.._

He stood up, and glanced back at Rima who had stopped midway at eating a stick of pocky.

"What's the matter, Senri?" She asked him, slightly concerned, but still keeping her facial expression calm.

He shook his head, then looked back at the door.

"Nothing. I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back later."

Before he could've turned around, a felt a tug on his sleeve preventing him from leaving. He looked down at Rima in questioning.

"Hai?"

She shook her head, and relieved her hold on his sleeve. He brushed the matter off mentally, and left out of the lounge room, intent on finding whose blood it was that he had smelt only moments ago.

**XXX**

Sakura rested her back against the tree that she was sitting by, and gave her mind permission to wander.

Why would Rido even want her powers? She didn't even know how to use them, let alone accurately know if they were a threat. She wondered what kind of vampire she was, because if she was a Pureblood, then why was Rido so interested in her powers when he practically had the same power?

She sighed.

Everything was so confusing. Everything was happening at once, and she just wanted to complete the mission, and go back home. The home that she knew was her home. The Shinobi World. The pinkette wanted no part of what may or may be where she really came from. She was a medical ninja, and she'd rather keep it that way. Even though everything that had happened to her seemed real, she knew that it all had to be a dream. Vampires? Yeah right. It may have all seemed so real, and vivid, but all she could really depend on believing was that everything had to be a dream.

That was her only reasonable option to actually stay sane throughout the _mission_, as her loony mind came to know as.

"Hey, can we talk?"

Sakura glanced to her left, then looked back in front of her with a soft smile.

"Sure," The pinkette replied, and seated over a little to give Yuki some room to sit.

It was silent for a moment, but seeing that the pinkette wasn't going to say anything, Yuki decided to speak first.

"Do you regret anything?"

Sakura scoffed.

"On some things. Back in the shinobi world, as a ninja, you don't regret anything. Everything done is, in some cases, for a reason. Most likely, it's for a mission. You see, some of us, the ones that are born as a ninja, are naturally born to be damned, and to kill. Some times we really don't have a choice. Whether it's someone innocent, or even a child."

Yuki gasped lowly.

"A child? You would kill a child, and not shed a tear?" The brown haired teen said, highly baffled.

Sakura sighed, and nodded. "If it's for a mission, then I'd have no choice."

Yuki sighed too, and looked up at the sparkling stars.

"So that's what you, and your team does back in your world?" Yuki asked her.

Sakura let her hands rest behind her head in a casual, naruto-like way.

"Sadly, yeah. I mean, it's hard, but sometimes it has to be done."

Yuki looked down at her fiddling hands, and sighed.

"That's so sad."

The cherry blossom nodded sadly.

"Yeah...it is.." She looks to the side, hearing something, or rather, someONE in the distance.

**XXX**

"Please! Stay away from me!" A girl with long dark brown hair, and soft grey eyes shouted as she ran through the ins and outs of the alleyways.

She was walking from her parent's house after paying a visit, but it got too late outside, and she caught a level e's attention.

The ravenous vampire ran after the girl, his throat burning with thirst. His only goal was only set on sucking the blood out of the young teen.

The girl tripped on her own feet, and turned around to face the hungry vampire while shuffling backwards.

"Now...now you're mine!" He said, his fangs out, and his eyes blazing with hunger as he then lunged for her, but a kick to his ribs sent him flying into a pile of trash bags nearby.

Sakura bent down, and picked up the girl bridal style. That's when she noticed that the girl had on a day class uniform. She mentally sighed, and thought to herself, 'Didn't she know not to go out in town at night?'

The vampire stood back up, and his eyes widened with a nasty smirk.

"A Pureblood, eh? What sweet blood I can't wait to taste!" He lunged forward again, but luckily Sakura was in her vampire state, because right before he could touch her, she was behind him.

She kicked him again, and turned around to run out of the alleyway. As she kept running, she looked down at the girl to see that she was unconscious. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. She wouldn't know how to explain what happened if the girl asked questions about it. But she knew that her mind had to be erased. No doubt about that. But she didn't know who could, so she just decided to take her to Kaien Cross. The man of the school. He should know what to do with her.

As she ran throughout the streets trying to get back to the Academy, a voice kept going on and on in her head, but she tried to ignore it, no matter how tempting their words were.

**Drink her blood...you need it... That's what you are... You're a vampire, and vampires need blood to live... Do you wish to become a level e? If you don't, then take her blood, and live... Live for me...your mother.. **

Sakura stopped running, not realizing that she had stopped right outside of the gates of the Academy. Her blood grew extremely cold.

"M...mother?" She whispered, her eyes glazed over in shock.

A woman with the same pink hair, and emerald green eyes walked out from behind her to stand before her with a smile.

"Yes...it is me. Your mother. And as your mother, I want you to live... In order to do that, you must drink her blood until you get sick of it. You must live for your mother..." The woman said.

Sakura didn't say a word as she looked down at the still unconscious girl, but couldn't find the will in her to do it.

She shook her head as she felt tears prickle at the comers of her eyes.

"Mother...I...I can't. She doesn't deserve it..."

The woman sighed lightly, then walked towards the pinkette, and moved a strand of her hair from her face, then lifted the girl's chin up so she could look up.

"If you don't...then YOU will die..."

Then the woman raised her finger up to Sakura's cheek, and let her nail go across her cheek quickly. Like a knife cutting through skin, but only much quicker.

Sakura gave out a little cry, but refused to shed a tear in front of her mother. The woman smiled softly, and licked the blood from her finger.

"If you cannot...then do it for me..."

Sakura looked back down at the girl as her eyes flashed momentarily red, then back to green.

'I...I can't...but I need it...'

The woman nodded as she saw her daughter's eyes go back to red.

"Drink her blood...drink it...you need it to survive my daughter.."

Sakura leaned down, then bit down hard onto her own wrist. The woman's eyes widened slightly in amazement.

'I...I refuse to drink...someone's blood...I won't...'

The woman closed her eyes, then disappeared. The pinkette's eyes turned back to their natural emerald green color as she pulled back, her chest rising erratically.

She walked through the gates, but a figure came out behind a tree nearby causing her to stop.

Aidou walked closer towards her with half-lidded red eyes. She sat the girl down against a tree to her right, as her eyes turned red also. But unlike him, they weren't of lust. Instead they were red to protect the still unconscious girl.

"So your state has already been awakened. Your blood smells even more greater than how I remembered it," The blond said as he stood directly in front of her, not taking his eyes off of hers.

She barred her fangs at him slightly, warning to keep away. He merely smirked, and took another step closer causing their chests to touch.

She quickly drew back her fist, and tried to throw a punch at him, but merely caught it, and intertwined their hands together.

"So I'm guessing that you don't know how to use your powers. How humorous.."

Sakura growled lowly, then stilled when she felt his fangs against the skin of her wrist.

"Stop..." She muttered.

Images of Rido over her, wanting her blood kept appearing in her mind, and she couldn't take it. She began shoving and trying to push him away, demanding him to stop, but that only put fuel to his bloodlust. She just closed her eyes, and prayed for someone to save her, and, miraculously, it came true.

Suddenly Aidou was kicked to a tree nearby. Sakura reopened her eyes to see a mahogany haired night class student in front of her, facing Aidou.

She didn't really remember his name, but he looked familiar.

She let out a breath of relief, then went to open her mouth when she felt a pair of sharp fangs pierce right through her neck.

"W-what?..." She mumbled, as the blood slowly left her body.

Shiki pulled her against him, and groaned as he felt her warm, sweet blood slid down his throat, and through his fangs. She tasted sweeter than anyone's blood that he had ever tasted. Much better than pocky.

She was frozen. It was real. Everything was real. Her life...her life back in Konoha was the one that was fake. She was a vampire. Everything HAD to be real. The vampires, her life, it was all real. She wanted to believe otherwise, but how could she when the truth just kept coming out? She had no other choice...

...but to accept that she, Haruno Sakura, was a Pureblood vampire.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how'd I do? Ah well. I guess I won't know until you guys review. *wink wink* But I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, and I will see you guys next time! ^^**

~ UchihaBlossom15 ~


End file.
